


We're Fucked Up

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Actor RPF, Real People - Fandom, Real life - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Stripper Reader, Tattoo artist Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tell him the news, but he doesn't take it the way you hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU, multi-chapter. Reader has huge boobs, don't complain. It's not often I characterize like that, but it's kinda necessary.

You rolled off your boyfriend, sated and complacent. His lips followed you, meeting your cheek with a soft kiss. You chuckled and reached for the drawer next to the messed up bed, pulling out your Newports and one of your many Zippo lighters. You sat up and lit the cigarette, your lover sitting up slightly to kiss on your bare breasts. You snorted and blew smoke rings at him.

“We literally just had a great fuck and you’re already kissing up on ‘em?”

“They’re just hangin, why the fuck not?”

You shrugged and passed him the Newport, “Fair enough, I guess.”

Your tatted up man smirked and puffed on the death stick, moving to where he was lying in between your legs, resting his head on your “flesh pillows,” as he called them. You ran your fingers through his sweaty brown locks, passing the cigarette between each other.

“You know,” You started, “I was thinking…”

“Great…” Sebastian started sarcastically.

“Shut the hell up. I’m serious.” You said with a smack to his head.

“Okay, okay.” He said, rubbing where you struck him, “What were you thinkin’ about, babe?”

“We should settle down. We’ve been together for so long, why not?”

“Bad idea. I love ya babe, I really, truly do, but you know what happens when a tattoo artist and a fucking stripper get serious?”

“I thought we were serious.”

“We are. But I mean like, gettin’ married an’ shit. That ain’t us, that’s not who we fucking are. And then bringing a kid into the mix?”

“I never said anything about a kid-“

“You didn’t have to, alright? First comes love, then comes marriage, and you know the rest. It ain’t happenin’ babe, we aren’t cut out for that shit. Look at us. I’m tatted, you’ve got a tramp stamp, I have fuckin’ plugs and a lip and eyebrow piercing, and you’re a _stripper._ For fuck’s sake the Zippo we’re usin’ right now has a fucking naked woman with “Keep Out” tape over the private parts!”

“They’re covered, aren’t they? I don’t see what’s so wrong with that.”

Sebastian sat up and looked into your eyes, “Babe… We aren’t parental material, if ya get what I’m sayin’.”

You let him finish the cigarette and waited for him to throw on a pair of boxers before you spoke up.

“Well then we’re fucked.”

“Why do you say that?”

You sucked on your teeth and looked at him, “Because I’m pregnant, Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Zippo: http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/ODAwWDY1Nw==/z/kskAAOxygj5SfA3y/$(KGrHqJ,!jYFJtP8vh-QBSf!3y5Oqg~~60_35.JPG


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was still for a while, staring at you with some surprise on his face. You looked in his blue eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking, something that was once easy. He soon shook his head, seemingly angry.

“I don’t know what the fuck kinda point you’re tryin’ to make, but whatever it is stop.”

You threw on a bra and your black lace thong, “Stop what? Tellin’ you that in eight and a half months you’re gonna be a dad?”

“Don’t fuck with me like that.”

You stood up, “Fuckin’ with me is what got me pregnant!”

“Then why the fuck are you smokin’ and drinkin’?”

“I stopped drinkin’ last week. And I’ve been smoking less and letting you finish the smokes. It’s hard when you’re niccin. Gonna stop though, won’t start up after the pregnancy either.”

_“You’re not pregnant!”_ He shouted.

“You want me to show you the damn test?! ‘Cause I may not have been the best in math, but I’m pretty fuckin’ sure a plus sign means positive!”

“No.” Sebastian said calmly, “’Cause if you really are preggers, we’re gettin’ rid of it while we can.”

“What the fuck, no!” You said angrily.

“We’re not keepin’ it, I don’t know how to be a fuckin’ dad!”

“And you think I know how to be a fuckin’ mom?! I’m a stripper for fuck’s sake!”

Sebastian punched the wall, “You think I don’t know that?! I’m a fuckin’ tattoo artist, I hardly make enough money to keep this fuckin’ _one bedroom_ apartment!”

“And I make at least seven grand a night, not including my actual pay! It’s not gonna be just you, Seb.”

“And how the hell is that gonna make me look? A man that needs his woman to keep things floating along? No. And you’re gonna get fired when you start to grow, then what the hell are we gonna do?”

“We’ll figure it out. Work smarter, not harder, babe.”

“No. We’re makin’ a fuckin’ appointment now.”

“No we’re not! I’m not aborting our god damn baby!” You shouted.

_“Yes we fucking are!”_ He screamed back, “’Cause we ain’t puttin’ it up for adoption, that’s for damn sure.”

“Because we’re keeping it!”

“No, we are not!”

“Fine, let’s say we don’t keep it. The hell is wrong with adoption? Why not give this kid a chance at life, even if it’s with a different mom and dad?”

“Because I grew up in a fuckin’ foster care until I was eighteen fuckin’ years old! You’re fucked when you’re put up for adoption, completely fucked! No one wanted me, I was moved all over the fuckin’ place! And then when I turned eighteen I was on my own, just like that. Never once had a family, ‘cause any friends I made were adopted the next god damn day. I’m not meant to have a family, ‘cause if I was then I’d have had one growin’ up.”

Your eyes softened and you reached out for your partner, “So we’ll give this kid the life you should have gotten. We won’t let him or her go without a parent, okay? You can have a family Sebastian, you need one. Eighteen and alone was ten years ago, now you’re freshly twenty-eight and have had me for seven years. We can do this, baby.”

He shied away from your hands, “No. I don’t want the kid. I don’t want a family.”

“You don’t have a choice, now do you?”

Sebastian looked in your eyes, “Guess not.”

You smiled and kissed him, “I’m glad you’re seeing it my way. I have to go to work now, I have a shorter shift than usual, so I’ll be back at around three.”

Sebastian nodded and watched as you got ready for work, packing a bag of the outfits you’d be removing later on. He sucked on his bottom lip, desperate for a drink. You finished packing your bag and slipped a few cigarettes in your bag along with the Zippo, handing the rest of the box to your lover. You placed the bag over your shoulder and went to give him a quick kiss, one that he lengthened considerably.

His hand was on the back of your head where it met with your neck, kissing you as tenderly as he could. You pressed back eagerly and giggled when he pulled away, something out of character for you. Sebastian chuckled and kissed your nose, giving your rear a healthy smack.

“Now get outta here before you’re late.”

You smirked and swished away, heading for the strip club, a place not too far from Seb’s tattoo parlor.

As soon as you were gone, Sebastian made a beeline for the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

You came back home, exhausted and ready to cuddle up with your boyfriend. You made a lot of money, but _damn_ was that job tiring…

You let down your hair and stripped off your blouse, tossing it somewhere along with your bag, moving to the bedroom. You yawned and turned on the light, raising an eyebrow as you looked at the empty bed.

“Seb?” You called cautiously.

Your heart began beating faster than normal as you went into the bathroom. Where were his piercing cleaners? Or his razor, or his shower stuff…?

“Sebastian!” You shouted, moving out to the bedroom and then the closet. You could have fainted as you saw how his side was empty. It was… _All gone._

“He’s gone…” You breathed, your eyes watering.

You hurried to your bag and pulled out your phone, so close to freaking out. He couldn’t leave, not with a baby on the way! You couldn’t raise this child on your own, you just couldn’t. You _needed_ Sebastian help take care of this child, it was his baby too!

You dialed his number and put it to your ear, a single tear leaking out of your eye. “Dammit!” You shouted once you realized the number was disconnected.

You threw your phone down on your bed and plopped down on your side, letting the tears flow. Why would he do that to you? Why would he throw all of this away? Because of the baby?

You placed your hands over your belly and rubbed it, hoping the tiny life inside of you could feel your touch already.

“I love you baby. Mama’s never gonna leave you, even if Daddy did.”

You looked over to his side of the bed, or former side now, and furrowed your brows. Was that…?

You sat up and reached for the black lighter. His favorite Zippo…

_“I want a new lighter.” Sebastian said as he lit a cigarette in the tattoo shop._

_“Why? Is yours dead already?” You asked as he worked on your lower backside._

_“It is now, been squeezing out smokes all day.”_

_“Just get some more lighter fluid, it’s cheaper.” You said as he wiped off the excess ink._

_“Na, I want a new one. Add to the collection.”_

_“Fair enough. Anything in mind?”_

_Sebastian smirked as he finished the tattoo, “As a matter of fact I do.”_

_xXx_

_“Lemme see it.” You said with an excited smile when Sebastian came home._

_He grinned his mischievous grin and moved his hand to his zipper, “So eager…”_

_“Shut up, you know what I mean. Now show me!”_

_He laughed and reached into the pocket of his black leather jacket, tossing you his new Zippo._

_“Oh my god… This is hot!” You said as you examined the lighter._

_“Yeaaah, I knew you’d get wet over it. Not only is it neon, but it’s black light too.”_

_You gasped and looked at your boyfriend, “Dude, you gotta bring this to the club sometime. I gotta see it in black light!”_

_“Definitely.”_

_“How much?”_

_He smirked, “Twenty bucks and a sleeve.”_

_“Damn, you got lucky. So what’s with the design choice?”_

_He shrugged off his jacket and got in bed next to you, kissing on your neck, “The Ace of Spades has always spoken to me. Death card, y’know?”_

_“Yeah, the tattoo on your bicep kinda tells me you like it.” You smirked, kissing said tattoo._

_He chuckled and moved your lips from his arm to his own lips, taking the Zippo back. “This one’s mine, and mine only.”_

_“Why? We share lighters, asshole! Especially cool ones!”_

_He chuckled and kissed your nose, “Tell you what, when I’m gone, you can have it. ‘til then, paws off.”_

You sniffed as you held the Zippo to your chest, crying until you fell asleep. He never did specify what “gone” meant… Until now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Zippo: http://www.mytinyphone.com/uploads/users/johnny_b/383584.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets the reference I have in here (and evidently the rest of the story now) you win at life and I love you, and the first person to point it out may or may not get a oneshot.

You sniffed as you looked down at your newborn baby boy. He was gorgeous, just as you’d predicted. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, fresh tears of joy cascading down your face.

“My little baby boy… My baby Jev…”

Jev cuddled up into himself, his eyes still closed as he was on his way to sleep. One of the nurses came in, a form in hand. She traded the clipboard for the baby and handed you a pen, smiling down at the newborn.

“What’s his name, sweetie?”

You smiled, “Jev.”

“Unique, I like it. Where’s his father?”

You bit your lip as your writing slowed, stopping at the father’s name section. “I don’t know. He left me when I told him I was pregnant and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Shame, dearie.” She said, pity in her voice, “You should find him though, at least make him pay child support.”

“I can get by. If he doesn’t want to be a part of Jev’s life, I won’t make him be.” You said in a finalizing tone, finishing the paperwork and trading the nurse for your precious baby.

The nurse left you alone and you kissed your sleeping baby’s cheek. It wouldn’t be easy, but parenthood wasn’t simple as it was. You could take care of your baby by yourself, even with no one to babysit, no one to work while you took care of him, no one to help you pay rent and take care of Jev along with yourself. But you’d make it, because Jev relied on you and you’d be damned if you let down your precious child.

You brought him into this world, and you’d make sure it was the best world you could give him.

xXx

“Mmm… Mm… M!”

You giggled and picked up eleven-month old Jev, who was nicknamed Patch, seeing as that was his first (and apparently favorite) word. You blew raspberries on his chubby cheek, throwing him into a fit of laughter.

“M… Mama!”

You smiled, “Mama?”

“Mama!”

You kissed your baby’s cheek again and cuddled your little boy, so happy this little bundle of joy was in your life. Before Patch, you always thought the life you were living was the one you’d love to keep, but you wouldn’t trade away your life with Patch for anything.

_Not even Sebastian…_

You gently rocked your baby as you got lost in thought about your estranged lover…

_“What can I do for ya?” A brunet asked as you walked into the shop, not looking at you._

_“Piercing, yeah?”_

_He looked up and smirked, “Where at? We do anywhere, but I’ll give you a clit piercing for free if you let me get a taste.”_

_You snorted, “Na, bellybutton.”_

_“Sexy. Come with me, darlin’.”_

_You followed the incredibly attractive man to the back, where he showed you cases of bellybutton piercings._

_“The simple ones are cheaper, if that wasn’t obvious. But the more expensive ones are hot, not that you need any more hotness points…” He muttered._

_You smirked and pointed, “That one.”_

_His eyebrows shot up as he removed it from the case, “Wasn’t expecting that one at all…”_

_You chuckled lowly, “Don’t expect anything too innocent from me, sweetie.”_

_He looked at you with a smirk, taking your hand and pulling you to the back. You didn’t get your clit pierced, but he still got a taste of it anyway…_

By the time you were pulled out of your thoughts, Jev was already asleep, his crystal blue eyes he inherited from his father closed. You wiped away a stray tear and took him to his crib, laying him in gently and kissing his dark hair, sniffing quietly and moving to your bed, pulling out the Zippo and holding it to your chest as you cried softly for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piercing: http://fashionablygeek.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/kamasutrabelly.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

“Whatever happened to your girl? The stripper? She was hot.”

Sebastian shook his head as he inked his friend, “Doesn’t matter, we’re done.”

“Come on dude, you were in love with her. And you dated her for like, what, six years?”

“Seven.” Sebastian corrected as he wiped away some ink.

“Three years from a decade. So what the hell made you leave her?” The brunet asked.

Sebastian sighed and stopped his work, looking at his friend, “Look Chris, it’s over between us. So stop asking.”

“Alright, alright.” The brunet said, holding his hands up, “I’m just wondering is all, okay? You’ve been pretty down lately. And your lighter is missing.”

“I left it with her. Told her she could have it when I was gone.” The artist said absently as he focused back in on his work.

Chris just shook his head, “Tellin’ you dude, you made a mistake in leaving her. Did you see how hot she was?”

“Yeah, I know how hot she is. We had sex the night I left her.”

“Break up sex?”

“Wasn’t intending it to be…” Sebastian muttered as he set down his needle and wiped off the new tattoo.

“So what the hell happened?”

“Unless you want your nipples pierced you better pay me and get out.”

Chris covered his nipples, “Nooooo!”

Sebastian smirked and stood up, “Then shut up and pull out your wallet.”

“Fine.” Chris ended the talking there and pulled on his shirt, paying Seb and walking out the shop, promising to meet him for wings and cigarettes later.

Sebastian sighed as he turned off the neon open sign and locked the doors, moving to the back to clean up. He went into his office to grab his things and looked at the picture on his desk, picking it up and kissing it softly, wishing he could still kiss you in real life. But he’d never get that opportunity again…

He set down the picture frame and licked his lips, remembering the day he took that picture.

_You laughed as Sebastian lips attacked your now exposed stomach, blowing raspberries on it. He chuckled as you pulled on his hair in an attempt to move his head, laughing out loud as he did it again._

_“Seb!” You whined, “We’re in the park! Stop it!”_

_“Not a chance, love.” He commented before running his fingers up and down your sides, making you cry out again, a few heads turning to stare at you._

_“Seb! People are staring!”_

_He snorted and ceased his movements, though his fingers were still grazing your sides, “I hope you’re aware of your occupation.”_

_“Duh, I’m a stripper. But that’s different, I’m being sexy. Now I’m being terrorized by my boyfriend in a public park under a tree.”_

_He chuckled and kissed your stomach, dipping his tongue in your bellybutton, making you push his head away and roll on your side._

_“Ew, Seb! What the hell?!”_

_He sat up and laughed, “When was the last time you cleaned your bellybutton ring?”_

_“I switched the blue fucking one to my current one this morning while you were jerking it in the shower.”_

_He snorted and pulled down your shirt, “Sexy, I’m glad you’re finally wearing it. I didn’t give it to you for nothing, you know.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come at me with that after you put in that new eyebrow piercing.”_

_“I like this one! However, this bellybutton ring is sexy without the actual sex. So I win. Ha mother fucking ha.”_

_You rolled your eyes and lifted your shirt again, messing with the piercing, “It is pretty though, I love blue. And the little heart thing we got goin’ on there.”_

_Sebastian smiled down at you as he sat up and reached into his bag, pulling out his phone and turning on his camera. You smiled and placed on arm behind your head as you used the other to hook your finger in your mouth, smiling at the camera. Sebastian snapped the perfect shot and set the phone down, instead laying on top of you once more and ignoring the people still staring as he kissed you._

_“I love you.”_

_You cupped his face and gave him Eskimo kisses, “I love you too, baby.”_

_He smiled at you and kissed you again, flipping off the people staring as he stuck his tongue in your mouth._

He sighed as he sat down at his computer and typed in your name on Facebook, gulping at a picture you posted about an hour ago with the caption.

_Baby boy found Mommy’s bellybutton rings and is picking out his favorite. He wants me to wear it for when we go to the beach tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder who the parent is around here… ;)_

Underneath was a picture of the little boy with a smile on his face, sifting through your bellybutton rings, the one Sebastian had been waiting for you to wear for ages in his little hand. The brunet smiled softly at your son-

_His son…_

Suddenly Sebastian felt sick and he logged off immediately and grabbed his bag, heading out of the shop and to his new apartment. That wasn’t his son, it was yours.

Not. His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellybutton ring: http://mainwedding.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/camo-browning-belly-button-ring.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

You kissed Patch’s cheek as he built his sandcastle, chuckling as he dropped what he was doing to give you a kiss as well. You meant the world to him just as much as he did to you. He was the number one most important priority in your life, all of his _wants_ came before your needs. He deserved that much, considering his father was absent from his life and he had no other family since your parents disowned you for becoming a stripper and dating Sebastian, who was a “no-good, worthless, inked up excuse of a man,” and your pride was too great to let your family back in your life. They’d just pull the “I told you so card” and wouldn’t care for Patch, since he was Sebastian’s son. They were just assholes like that.

“You’re making a beautiful castle, baby.” You commented as he took off one of the sand toys.

“Tank you, Mama!”

“You’re very welcome!” You cooed, kissing his cheek again.

Patch giggled and suddenly there was a shadow looming over you and your son, making you raise an eyebrow as you tilted your head back.

“Can I help you?”

There was a chuckle and he sat down next to you, “Nope, don’t mind me. Just thought I’d drop in and check on my best friend’s ex and their baby that he never told me about.”

You snorted, “Well, considering he left without a fucking trace, something tells me he himself didn’t want to know.”

Chris sighed, “I’m sorry he left you. He won’t tell me why he did, though I think I just figured it out. I’d have pressed on, but he was inking my chest and threatened to pierce my nipples. I think you understand my predicament there,” He joked with a soft smile.

You chuckled, “I get you. I appreciate it though. But Patch and I are fine, I’m going to school again and I have a better job than taking off my clothes.”

“Patch?”

You smiled down at your baby proudly, moving his fistful of sand away from his mouth, “His nickname. It was his first word, and he would only respond to that for a while.”

Chris chuckled, “Cute. Can I hold him?”

“Sure. Careful, he likes the sand, including shoving it in people’s faces.” You chuckled as you handed your little boy to the brunet, who gladly took Patch in his well-toned arms.

Patch smiled up his new acquaintance, “Patch!”

“Hey Patch.” Chris smiled, “My name’s Chris.”

“C…”

“Chris.” The brunet coaxed.

“Cw…”

“Chris.”

“Cw!”

“Chris.”

You giggled at the exchange, watching as Chris tried and failed to get Patch to say his name. “He’s not even one yet, Chris, so don’t push him too hard. Took him a long time just to say Mama.”

Chris smiled and kissed Patch’s cheek, “He’s close enough. For now.” He said with a wink.

You chuckled and looked to the ocean, your smile falling as the sun set. Chris sighed and shifted Patch over to one side of him, taking your hand with his free one.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

You licked your lips, a habit you picked up from Sebastian. “Chris… I am so _angry_ with him, yet I am still hopelessly in love with that bastard. Even after he tried to have me abort Patch, even after he left. He gave me a lot of things, he got a lot of things taken from me. But the best thing he’s ever given me is not a piercing, not a tattoo, not a material thing. He gave me my son, and for that I can’t hate him, no matter how hard I want to for what he did. I wish I could hate him for leaving me alone with no help and a baby on the way. I wish I could hate him for forcing me to raise Patch on my own. But most importantly, I wish I could hate him for making Patch grow up without his father. But I can’t. I just can’t.”

You wiped away the tears as you spoke, never making eye contact with Chris, who had taken to letting go of your hand and holding Patch properly as he started to fall asleep. Chris bit the inside of his cheek as he listened and watched the precious boy fall asleep. Sebastian was such a prick…

Soon the sun was down and Chris offered to take you home, something you accepted graciously. He carried Patch down the sidewalks as you carried the bag with all of his toys and your purse. Once you arrived at your apartment you allowed Chris inside, smiling as he gently woke up the sleeping boy.

“Hey buddy…” He said softly, “I gotta go now, but I’ll see you again sometime, okay?”

“Cw?”

Chris chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Yeah… Be good for your mother, okay? Take a bath, eat some dinner, and then go to sleep. Deal?”

“Otay…”

You chuckled, “You can stay, you know.”

Chris shook his head as he passed your son to you, “Would love to, but I have some things to take care of. I’ll be back though, I promise. And hey, if you need me, I put my number in your phone, okay? I’m your friend too, and I won’t leave you forever.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, “I’m holding you to that, Evans. Later.”

Chris pecked your forehead and Patch’s before leaving, heading down an entire twelve blocks on foot, running up the stairs and knocking on a door furiously.

“Chris? What the f-“

Chris instantly punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris picked up his friend by his shirt and tossed him on the couch, clenching his jaw as he heard the brunet coming to.

“Bro… What the actual fuck…”

“Unless you want me to knock you the fuck out again, start talking. Why did you leave (Name)?” He seethed.

Sebastian spit out some blood on his hardwood floors, “Fuck you, coming to my fuckin’ apartment and assaultin’ me for some fuckin’ bullshit!” He brought his hand up to his mouth, feeling where his cut was.

Chris rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, wadding up some paper towels and shoving them towards his best friend, “Here, you fucking bitch. Maybe this is a sign a god damn twenty-eight year old _father_ shouldn’t have a fucking lip piercing.”

Sebastian turned away as he blotted his lip, “I’m not a dad.”

“Well, seeing as I saw your ex with your son not even twenty minutes ago, something tells me you’re, well, full of fucking shit.”

Sebastian turned fiercely and glared at his friend, “That kid is not mine, I don’t fucking want it. I told her that months ago.”

“And you don’t have a fucking choice, Patch is a great fucking kid and you’re missing out!”

“Oh, so you’ve got a name on him? Then why don’t you fuckin’ raise him?!”

 _“Because he’s not my son!”_ Chris shouted, “He’s _yours!_ He has _your_ DNA, he came from _your_ jizz! That little boy is yours Sebastian, and you fucking know he is! And leaving (Name) for something _you_ helped create is not okay, you fucking dick!”

Sebastian tossed the wad of paper towels and stepped towards Chris, “ _I’m_ the dick?! You’re the asshole that came up to my fuckin’ apartment and punched me in the god damn face for something that doesn’t fuckin’ concern you!”

“(Name) is my friend, and the fact she’s a single mother when she doesn’t have to be does concern me because she doesn’t deserve shit like this! She was nothing but good to you, she gave up her _family_ for you, a fuckin’ low-life tattoo artist that was going nowhere with his life ten years ago and sure as hell isn’t going anywhere now. You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you for being a deadbeat. Fuck you for ditching the _family_ you’ve been fuckin’ dreamin’ of your whole life. Because you’re missing out pal. I spent less than an hour with Patch and I already love that damn kid. And if you gave him a chance you would too.”

Chris glared at Sebastian one more time before walking out, ignoring the stares of the people that had gathered around to witness the confrontation, leaving Sebastian by himself to tend to his lip, flipping off his neighbors before he slammed the door shut.

xXx

“Mama!” Patch called from the floor.

You looked up from your laptop, “Patch, Mama’s doing homework. What is it?”

“Bore!”

“Play with your toys.”

“No!”

You sighed. This was one of those times you _really_ wished his father was around…

“Honey, watch your show.”

“O’er!”

“There’s another one coming on.”

_“No!”_

You pinched the bridge of your nose and removed your glasses, setting the laptop aside and picking up the fussy baby. Ever since Chris left he hadn’t been as happy as he was at the beach, something you predicted that very morning.

“Patch, it’s almost bedtime-“

“No bed!”

“Yes, you’re cranky and screaming and Mama has a paper due tomorrow-“

_“No!”_

You rubbed your forehead, “Patch, baby, what do you want from me?”

Your baby boy reverted from yelling and screaming (and _telling_ you what he wanted) to tears, crying as loud as he could, doing absolutely _nothing_ to help the headache you had. You rubbed his back and cradled him to you, kissing his chestnut hair, running your fingers through it as you bounced him lightly, his screaming still not ceasing.

“Patch… Mama’s right here, you’re alright. Stop crying honey, please…”

You swallowed thickly as Patch continued to cry, your hormones already all out of whack due to PMS. Suddenly Sebastian crossed your mind and you broke, crying along with your son.

“I’m sorry baby…” You sobbed, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry Daddy doesn’t want you, I’m sorry… Mama’s tryin’ her best, but that’s not enough and I’m sorry… I’m sorry baby…” You sniffed, your tears wetting Patch’s blue onesie considerably.

“Mama loves you _so_ much Patch, so much! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I didn’t wait for a man that would want you… I wish your father loved you, I wish he’d give you a chance but he won’t and it’s my fault… I should have waited… I should have made him stay, I should I found him before you got here… But I didn’t and I’m _so sorry, baby…_ I’m trying, I’m trying very hard and I won’t ever stop… _I love you, Patch.”_ You whispered, your tears still flowing heavily.

Soon Patch’s cries stopped, though your own crying prevented you from hearing anything but. Patch’s beautiful blue eyes surveyed you as he cocked his head. He’d never seen Mama cry before…

Patch then did the only thing he could think of and kissed your cheek, nuzzling his face into it, “Mama… Wuv… Wuv you…”

You sniffed and kissed his damp cheek, wiping your eyes and leaning back into the couch, sniffling as Patch held himself up enough to look at you. He smiled his cute little smile, his pearly front teeth making you chuckle weakly. You pulled down your son to your level and pecked his lips softly, cuddling him as you stood up and carried him to his room.

Patch yawned as you changed him into a new diaper and dry onesie, his little fingers curling up as his eyes drooped more and more. You leaned down and kissed his cheek, rubbing your nose against his before laying him down in his crib.

“Goodnight baby… I love you.”

“Wuv… you…” Patch managed through a yawn, turning on his side and curling in the creamy yellow blanket, falling asleep instantly.

You brushed back his hair and turned on the nightlight, leaving the door open a crack before retreating to the living room, wiping your eyes some more just as there were a few soft raps on the door. You sighed and opened the door, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Because I want to see you.”

“Why now?” You asked, almost angry. “It’s been close to ten years since I last saw you, what the fuck do you want from me?”

She sighed, “I want my big sister back.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, “Scarlett, I don’t get why you waited so long if you _really_ wanted to have me in your life. Matter of fact, why _do_ you want me back? You were right with mom and dad when they disowned me.”

“Can I come inside and talk about this, please?”

You wordlessly moved out of the way and let your short younger sister in, moving to the couch and placing your laptop back on your lap. Scarlett sat down next to you, leaving a little bit of space between the both of you. You went back to your paper, checking for mistakes as you waited for her to start talking.

Why was she here, though? That just wouldn’t leave your mind. You hadn’t seen your baby sister since the day your parents told you to get out of their house.

_“Mom? Dad? Can we talk about something?”_

_“Of course, sweetie.” Your mother said, setting down her magazine and patting the space next to her on the couch._

_You took a breath and sat down, looking over at your father, who had paused his show and turned to face you._

_“Something wrong, baby girl?”_

_Your hands were shaking as you spoke, “Um… You know… Sebastian, right?”_

_Your father clenched his jaw, “That tattoo artist we told you to stay away from? The no-good, worthless, inked up excuse of a man I told you to never speak to again?”_

_You nodded, “Yeah, that one…”_

_“What about him? Your mother asked softly._

_You swallowed thickly, “He… I uh… Well…”_

_“Out with it!” Your father demanded angrily._

_You bit your lip, “Mama, Daddy… I… I lied, when I said I worked at Food Lion.”_

_Your mother blinked, “Then where **do**_ _you work?”_

_“I… I’m a stripper.” You whispered, “That’s where I really met Sebastian.”_

_Your father’s eyes went wide and his face started turning red, “What about college?!”_

_“I dropped out six months ago.”_

_“That’s when we told you to stop seeing him!” Your mother said, unable to believe her ears._

_“I-I know. So I dropped out, and I was with him and working when you thought I was in class.”_

_“You live in our house, we paid for your college so you can become successful, and you’re a stripper settling for a tattoo artist?!” Your father screamed._

_You nodded, a tear falling down your face, “Y-Yes, Daddy…”_

_“You are twenty-one years old! You should be in your own damn house, a year or so away from graduating college!”_

_“Well I’m not! I didn’t want to go to college yet, but you made me!”_

_“Well too bad!” Your father shouted, “I wanted what was best for you, not for you to become a filthy whore!”_

_“Daddy!” You shouted, more tears falling as he yelled._

_“No, I’m not your father anymore! No daughter of mine is going to settle for a worthless man like that one, and she sure as hell won’t be using her body to make her living!”_

_You turned your head and looked to your mother, “Mama!”_

_She slowly stood from her spot, moving away from you and to your father, saying nothing. You swallowed thickly and looked over at your sixteen year old sister, who had been sitting in an armchair and staying silent the whole time._

_“Scar, please.” You pleaded._

_Scarlett looked away from you, staying in her chair and keeping quiet. Your breath hitched as your mother and sister looked away from you and you looked to your father._

_“Daddy-“_

_“I am not you father. If you ever need to address me, you will refer to me as Mr. Johansson. You are no longer a Johansson, you hear me?! You are no longer apart of this family, and I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Now!”_

_You stood up, giving your mother and sister one last pleading look that was ignored before you walked out of the house for the last time, tears streaming down your face._

“I’m sorry I abandoned you like our parents did. I was sixteen, I didn’t know any better than to follow them and what they did.”

“Then why are you here now if you’re so into following your parents’ every footstep?” You asked rather coldly, never looking away from your revisions.

“Well, I miss you. And so do they. Y’know, _our_ parents.”

You breathed in sharply and looked at your sister, “No, they’re _your_ parents. Remember what your dad said when I told him I was still dating Sebastian and what my current occupation was? I’m not a Johansson.”

“Then what are you?”

“A Cipriano. (Name) Cipriano. I find it suits me more.”

Scarlett sighed, “Whatever you are, I love you and miss you. Won’t you give us a chance?”

“And _why_ should I? Why should I go back? So I can just be judged by things I did when I was barely legal to drink?”

“(Name), we’ve gone through changes-“

“And so have I. I don’t want to be a part of _your_ family anymore.”

Scarlett sighed, “Fine. But if you change your mind, we have reservations for Saturday night at the usual place. Seven o’clock.”

She stood up and went to the door, stopping and turning before she left.

“And (Name)?”

“Yeah?” You asked, not looking at her again.

“After you left, Dad cried for days. He misses you the most, and wants to make up for what he did. He loves you very much.”

Scarlett walked out the door, leaving you by your lonesome once more. You sighed and closed your eyes, remembering the rest of that terrible night.

_The bell rang as you opened the door to the small tattoo shop. You rushed to the back where Sebastian was with a customer looking through plugs._

_You sniffed and wiped your face, croaking out. “Seb!”_

_He looked over at you and instantly left the customer’s side to embrace you. He kissed the corner of your eye and placed his hand at the back of your head, tucking your head under his chin and stroking your back._

_“Baby, what happened?”_

_“I told them.” You whispered._

_Sebastian closed his eyes, “What’d… What’d they say?”_

_You sniffed and more tears flowed, “They disowned me.”_

_“Hey, do the personal stuff after, yeah?”_

_Sebastian’s eyes shot open and he snarled, turning to the man, “Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my shop. Consider this a favor, since one inch fucking plugs would make you look like a fucking retard. Stick with the four millimeters, they make you look somewhat decent.”_

_The man huffed and left the shop angrily, leaving Sebastian to turn back to you._

_“You didn’t need to do that, I could have waited.”_

_“You’re my babe, you think I’m gonna let a fuckin’ dick like that talk like that when you’re upset? He can go fuck himself, you’re my first priority always.”_

_You sniffed and held your boyfriend tight, “Thank you Seb. I love you.”_

_Sebastian smiled softly and kissed your hair, “I love you too, babe. I’m closing up early, we’ll go chill at my apartment, okay?”_

_You nodded and pulled back, “Okay.”_

_“Hey,” Sebastian said softly, tipping your chin up. “It’ll be alright. You got me. You’re always gonna have me.”_

_He kissed your lips and grabbed his keys, locking up the store and taking your hand, leading you to his (and now yours) apartment._

You shook your head and finished your paper, going to bed soon after, his Zippo tight in your hand as you drifted off, your sister’s visit never leaving your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you're Scarlett Johansson's older sissy. Deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

You kissed Patch’s hair as he sat in your lap, drinking his bottle and watching cartoons. It was Saturday morning, twelve hours away from the dinner your sister invited you to. You were apprehensive about it, still not too sure if you wanted to go or not. But even if you were 100% sure you wanted to go, you didn’t have a babysitter for Patch, and there was no way in hell you were bringing him for that dinner that was a recipe for disaster.

 _Quit being so dramatic…_ You practically heard Scarlett say. You sighed and looked back at the show, wondering how dumb they thought babies were.

“You know what you need? _Blue’s Clues_ …”

You snorted as your baby ignored you, his blue eyes completely focused on the screen. Your stomach growled and you groaned. Patch wouldn’t let you move a muscle until he was done, and you’d just given him the damn bottle, and _then_ you had to burp him after.

“Damn you, Patch…” You muttered, “Mama’s starving.”

Again Patch paid you no mind, making you chuckle a bit and nuzzle your forehead into his hair, breathing in his scent. Babies smelled great when they were clean…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“It’s open!” You called, not daring to move.

The door open and there was Chris, who had a smile on his face and a chicken cheese biscuit in his hand.

“If that biscuit isn’t for me, A.) go fuck yourself, and B.) go away, you dick.”

Chris snorted and sat next to you, kissing Patch’s hair as he handed you the biscuit. He laughed as you nearly bit off the wrapping and took a bite, setting the juice he brought with him on the table and relaxing into the couch, looking at the screen.

“What the hell are you watching?”

“ _Paw Patrol_. It’s his favorite show.”

“Should get him a dog then. Dogs are great.”

You snorted, “You think I can afford to take care of a baby, a dog, _and_ myself?”

Chris held his hands up innocently and chuckled, “Alright, alright. You have a point. Maybe when he’s older and you’ve got a better job once you finish college.”

“Maybe. What brings you here?”

“Thought I’d check up on you guys, bring breaky. How you been?”

You snorted, “Been better, but at least we aren’t dead.”

“That’s a goal to keep. Don’t die.”

You laughed a bit before going silent, eating a bite of chicken and looking down at Patch’s head as you did. Chris furrowed his brows, “Something wrong?”

“A few things. Seb’s birthday is today…”

“I know, we’re goin’ out later.”

You sighed, “And my sister came by last week and invited me to dinner with her and my parents tonight.”

“You gonna go?”

“Probably not. I don’t even have a sitter, not to mention I don’t know if I _want_ to go. When they disowned me, they made it clear they never wanted anything to do with me again, and here we are seven years later. I have a baby with the man they told me to stay away from, said man left me when I was two weeks pregnant, and I’m back in college.”

“At least you’re back in.”

“But it’s not nearly as great as the one they sent me to back in the day.”

“So? You’re doing it for your son, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Chris, I… You don’t get it. I dropped out of college and wasted their money to be with Sebastian, and now I’ve gotten my karma for it. He’s not in my life, he’s not in our son’s life. Do you know what they’d say to me? I told you so. They told me he was no good, they warned me to stop seeing him and do something with my life that he doesn’t have a prayer of getting to. But no, I let my heart win and this is what I get.”

Chris wiped away a tear with his thumb and made you look at him, “(Name), we’ve all made mistakes. Like, I got a name tattoo of a girl I don’t even like, I just thought she was hot. Sebastian made a big mistake of missing out on this wonderful little boy’s life. But mistakes happen for a reason, some just aren’t as clear. Like, I’m still trying to figure out why the fuck I still have this tattoo. You got your son out of yours, and I don’t think that’s a bad trade.”

You sighed, “I don’t either. But still, I couldn’t go even if I wanted to. I don’t want to tell them about Patch until I’m sure things will be okay.”

“You know what? You can go and you are. I’ll watch the little man.”

You shook your head and furrowed your brows, “You’re going out with Sebastian, it’s his birthday-“

“I know, but fuck him. He’ll drop by my place anyway, he doesn’t really have friends. Well, except for me and Anthony really, but Anthony’s out of town so he’s only got me right now. Maybe if he wasn’t an asshole he’d have more…”

You chuckled, “Are you qualified to take care of a baby?”

Chris opened his mouth, searching for answers, “S… Sure I am. Yeah, totally. I have WiFi.”

You laughed, “I’ll pack his bag, write a list, and you have my number if you need me. And remember, just because he cries does not mean it’s an emergency.”

“Hey, that was _once!_ I got him (Name), I promise. Look, I’ll prove it to you. Go buy yourself an outfit to wear to dinner.” Chris pulled out his wallet and gave you three fifties.

“Go. No complaining, no whining, no “Chris I can’t take this” because you can and you will. Treat yourself for once, alright?”

“Alright, alright! After Patch is done eating, he doesn’t like to be moved when he’s eating, especially when _Paw Patrol_ is on.”

“Fine. But after that you get your ass dressed and go.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, “Thank you, Chris. It’s nice to know someone is still in my corner.”

Chris smiled and held his hand out to Patch, bringing his little fist to his lips once the baby curled his hand around his finger. He wasn’t his father and he wasn’t into you romantically (You fucked his best friend, there was no recovering from the mental images Sebastian stuck in there.) but he was certainly going to support you, because you needed it.

xXx

You knocked on the door, Patch in your arms and his bag over your shoulder, nervousness growing in the pit of your belly. Chris opened the door and smiled, bringing Patch into his arms and taking the bag, looking at your outfit, wolf-whistling.

“Damn, you look hot.”

You rolled your eyes from behind your aviators, “Glad to know it’s still possible after a baby.”

Chris chuckled and pulled you in, kissing Patch’s cheek and setting him on the floor. You pulled a list from your purse and handed it to him.

“I already fed him, but he’ll be hungry in a few hours, so I packed some cereal in there along with some animal crackers. Don’t give him too much at one time or he’ll get sick, and I doubt you want more baby vomit on you after this morning.” You said with a smirk.

Chris shuddered, “It was all in my beard, I had to shave it off!”

You laughed, “Sorry hun, that’s part of babies. He has an extra pair of clothes and diapers, baby wipes, baby powder-“

“The whole shebang, got it.”

“And he’s an expert at crawling, so be careful. You baby proofed like I said, right?”

“Yep.”

“’Kay. He’s not walking on his own yet though, but if he wants to try, keep an eye on him and stay close. He can stand on his own, just can’t walk yet. If he starts crying, I have his favorite teething ring in there and his favorite stuffed animal, along with his blanket-“

Chris laughed, “(Name), I got it. It’ll be like two hours, I got this. Have faith.”

You smiled and hugged him, “Alright, fine. I’m out.”

You crouched down next to your baby and helped him stand, giving him a big hug, “Mama’s gonna miss you!”

“Whe’e you go?”

“Mama’s going out with some people you don’t know. Be good for Uncle Chris, okay?”

Patch looked up at Chris and giggled, “Cw!”

“Come here you little munchkin!” Chris leaned down and took the baby, pulling his shirt up and blowing raspberries on his belly, making him cry out laughing.

You giggled and kissed Patch goodbye, leaving the apartment and heading for the restaurant, making sure your phone was charged and at the ready in case you got a call.

Once at the restaurant you took a deep breath.

_Here we go…_

xXx

About ten minutes had gone by after you left and Chris was playing with Patch on the floor. Patch giggled as his uncle made funny faces, clapping his hands on his cheeks when he was ready for a new one.

There was a knock on the door and Chris pointed at the baby as he moved to stand, “You. Stay still. Capisce?”

“Cap!”

Chris winked and jogged to the door, opening it to see Sebastian.

“Hey man, why aren’t you ready?”

“About that.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Are you cancelling? On my birthday? Come on, man!”

Chris held his hands up, “Hey, hey, kinda, alright? We’re gonna chill out here tonight.”

Sebastian shrugged, “I’m game. But why?”

Chris scratched the back of his head, “I kinda offered to babysit.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pushed Chris out the way, “Whatever, just know I’m not changing any diapers.”

“Hey uh, Seb, before you do that-“

Sebastian froze as he locked his eyes onto the miniature version of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=3995422


	10. Chapter 10

“What… The fuck?”

“I told you I was babysitting.”

Sebastian turned to face his best friend, “Why?!”

“Because she’s having dinner with her family tonight.”

Sebastian’s rage calmed immediately, “She… She’s back in touch with them?”

Chris raised an eyebrow and shut the door, moving back to the living room, “Why do you care? Thought you were done with her, remember?”

“I am, just… Never mind.”

Chris rolled his eyes and sat on the floor where Patch was, smiling and ruffling his hair, “Good boy.”

Patch giggled and clapped, crawling the short little way to Chris and sitting in his lap. Chris smiled and looked at Seb.

“Gonna stand there like an asshole or sit down?”

Sebastian sucked on his lip ring before sitting across from Chris and his- No, _your_ son. He looked at the little boy, who was staring right at him. Patch looked up at Chris.

“Who dat?”

“I dunno,” Chris said, looking at Sebastian, “Who are you?”

xXx

You bit your lip as you looked around. Where were they? If you didn’t find them within ten seconds you were bailing and going back to your baby-

“(Name)!”

You turned to see your little sister walking towards you, a big smile on her face as she embraced you, “You came!”

“Yeah…”

“Come on! Mom and Dad are _so_ anxious, they didn’t think you’d come! But I knew you would.” Scarlett smiled wider as she took your hand, damn near dragging you to a table.

The second you were at the table she spoke, “Mom, Dad! I told you she’d come, I told you!”

You kept your face neutral with the help of your sunglasses as you looked at your parents for the first time in seven years. You swallowed thickly and sat down next to your sister and across from your father, already wishing you’d said no to Chris. There was no way you could do this…

“(Name)?” Your mother whispered.

You looked at her through the shades, “Yes?”

She smiled softly, her eyes filling with tears, “You look amazing, darling.”

“Thanks.” You said quickly, trying to stay as disconnected as possible.

Your father looked at your hands, “I see a couple of rings. Did you…”

“No.” You said quietly, “Sebastian and I broke up over a year ago.”

Scarlett gasped, “What? Why? You were so in love with him…”

You sighed, “Things happen, Scarlett. That’s all.”

Scarlett nodded and left it at that, the table getting awkwardly silent.

“Well!” Your father said suddenly, clapping his hands together, “Why don’t we order some food?”

xXx

“So where _did_ you meet (Name)? She told me the old shop, you said the strip club. I need this origin story set straight.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Why, exactly?”

Chris smirked and pointed to Patch, who was watching _Tattoo Rescue_ and completely into it.

“So I can tell this little munchkin how his parents met when he’s older and fixing up tattoos.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Who said he’d be like me?”

Chris shrugged, “He looks enough like you, why not? And he seems to like tattoos.”

Sebastian shook his head, “He has her nose and my chin. And my eyes. And my hair…”

Sebastian’s blue eyes focused in on Patch again, an instinct inside him swelling up. He didn’t know why, but he just wanted to hug that damn boy to death.

He shook his head and looked back at Chris, “We met at the strip club, she was just too drunk to remember. I requested a lap dance and she was the dancer I got. I suggested she get a sexy piercing and then next thing I know she’s in my shop three days later. And, well, you know the rest…” He said, looking away.

Chris nodded and looked at Patch, who had stood up once the commercial break hit. He smiled and reached for the baby, holding him up in the air and blowing a raspberry on his belly. Patch laughed, kicking his chubby legs as Chris blew more and more, making Sebastian feel jealous.

“Cw! Cw! Stop!”

“Say Uncle! Say Uncle Chris!”

“Unca Cw!” Patch shrieked.

Chris chuckled and ceased his attack, setting Patch down and kissing his cheek, “Wanna try walking?”

Patch nodded, his brown locks going everywhere. Chris laughed and turned him to face Sebastian.

“Try walking to him, okay? That’s like a foot and a half away, I think you can do it.”

Seb swallowed thickly as Chris let go of Patch, watching as he took a single, wobbly step. If he made it to him…

It would be the first time he’d ever held his son.

And he didn’t know why, but in his head, he was cheering that damn boy on like he was in the Olympics.

xXx

“I’m not a stripper anymore.” You said, trying to break the thick silence.

Your family all looked at you, smiling. You smiled back softly, “I got a better job that pays more. And I’m in college again.”

Your father reached over and placed his hand on yours, “I’m proud of you. I told you you could be great without that bastard.”

You smiled and nodded, turning your hand and squeezing your father’s hand.

_Daddy always knows what’s best…_

xXx

“Come on Patch!” Chris cheered. He was so close, _so close!_

Patch smiled and took two more steps before falling in the embrace of his father, who had knelt down on one knee to grab him more easily. Sebastian immediately hugged his son, kissing his forehead and smiling.

“Good job, Patch!”

Chris looked on and smiled, “You still haven’t told him who you are.”

Patch looked up at his father, “Yeah! Who you?”

Sebastian smiled, “I’m your daddy. And you’re gonna be seein’ a whole lot more of me from now on.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian kissed his son’s hair as he slept, his right fingers tangle in the dark locks as the other arm supported his weight. He leaned back further into his friend’s couch, closing his eyes and breathing in the baby smell. Damn these things smelled cute…

“Hey, get your boots off my coffee table.”

Sebastian stuck his tongue out at his friend and expertly kicked off his motorcycle boots before placing his feet back on it, looking down at his little boy once more.

“I made an adorable person.”

Chris snorted and shook his head, “See what happens when you come around? You see adorable children.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, “Bro, that makes me wonder what other kids you have in here.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky you’ve got Patch on you, otherwise this beer bottle and your face would be having a meeting.”

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Patch’s cheek. Damn this little boy had wormed into his heart just as quick as you did way back when…

“So when do you plan on telling (Name) you’re back in the picture?”

Sebastian sighed and looked down at his baby, “I’m not sure. Not tonight, that’s for sure. She’s got enough on her mind with her family, I doubt havin’ me turn up out of nowhere sayin’ I want back in will be beneficial. I’ll give it some time.”

“And how the hell do you expect to see Patch without her knowing?”

Chris felt his stomach drop when he saw his best friend’s trademark smirk…

xXx

“I really do have to go, Scarlett.”

“Come on!” Your sister begged, holding onto your arm, “Come to the house and hang out!”

You sighed, “I want to Scar, I really do. But I can’t go right now. Another time, I promise.

Your baby sister pouted, giving you the puppy eyes she’d become an expert at at age three. You sighed and pulled out your phone.

“Let me make a call…”

xXx

“Actually, that is not a problem at all. No- (Name), I know you want to go- I can tell! Oh hush, you love me. Uh-huh, that’s what I thought. I’ll see you later, okay? Yes, he’s been an angel like I knew he would be- Can you talk to him?” Chris looked over at Patch, who was sound asleep still on his now sound asleep father.

“About that.”

You chuckled, “He’s asleep, isn’t he?”

“Yeah…”

You chuckled again, “That’s alright. I’ll see you later, Chris.”

Chris set his phone down after you hung up and looked over at his guests. Peaceful.

For now, at least.

xXx

“So, anything else interesting going on in your life?” Your mother asked as you sat in the living room, in your same spots as you were seven years ago.

“Nope.” You lied with a smile. You just weren’t ready to tell them about Patch. Not yet, anyway.

“Totally! Your birthday is soon! One year away from thirtyyy!” Your little sister sang teasingly.

You chuckled and shook your head, “It’s no biggie, I don’t need to do anything special for it.”

“Of course not!” Your father boomed, “That’s our job!”

You flushed red. You weren’t used to this treatment... Not since Sebastian left and Patch was born…

“Daddy-“

“Nope! Don’t want to hear it, dove. You’re gettin’ a party. Be here at five sharp this Saturday, or I’m sendin’ your sister to come and fetch ya!”

You sighed and smiled a bit, giving in. “Fine. But nothing _too_ extravagant, please. I just want a nice little party with my family. That’s all.”

“And we’ll do just that.” Your mother promised.

You smiled and suddenly felt yourself being embraced by all of your family members, who you instantly hugged back. It was so good to be home again, even if only for a little while.

xXx

Sebastian suddenly came to, jerking his head a bit and looking around his friend’s apartment. He blinked as he turned his head, still not registering where the hell he was. He looked down at the baby in his arms, who was still sound asleep. He blinked before smiling softly and pecking Patch’s nose. He looked back at Chris and smiled before suddenly jerking forward.

“What’s wrong?”

“Gotta pee, gotta pee, take the fucking baby or I’m gonna piss on your couch!”

Chris snorted as he claimed his nephew and Sebastian literally ran for the bathroom. Patch stirred a bit and began crying, leaving Chris to sigh and cradle him to his chest. He kissed his hair and rocked him a bit, murmuring comforting words to him.

“Shh, it’s okay buddy, it’s me.”

Patch fidgeted around, wailing his arms as he sobbed, his face turning red. Chris sighed and continued to bounce him, his words not working one bit.

“Come on Patch, don’t do this to me. Go back to sleep, you’ll be fine, come on…”

The baby ignored Chris’s pleas, instead screaming even louder. Chris closed his eyes, his hand itching towards his phone.

“Let’s call Mama…”

Patch kicked his feet and Sebastian came back from the bathroom, running over to Chris and his son.

“Why is he crying?!”

“I don’t know! You take him, he’s your son!”

Sebastian gently took his son from Chris and shushed him softly, kissing his wet cheek and moving to the other couch again, rubbing his back and bouncing him ever so lightly. Patch’s cries softened a bit and he looked into his father’s eyes, his face still slightly red and eyes still pouring out tears. Sebastian smiled softly and kissed his cheek before looking at his clothes.

He snorted, “Typical…”

“What?” Chris asked, in awe of how he got Patch to calm down.

Sebastian removed the t-shirt and pants over Patch’s onesie, “Too many clothes, he’s boiling in there.”

Patch’s face soon went back to normal and he even smiled a little, making Sebastian give him a little kiss and hold him again. Chris smiled softly at the sight.

_I knew you could do this._

xXx

You yawned and looked at the time, immediately jumping from your chair and grabbing your purse and phone, “Okay, I _really_ have to go now.”

“Just stay the night! Come on, sleepover party with little sissy!” Scarlett joked, her smile infectious as always.

“Scar, I can’t. It’s ten o’clock, I need to get back home.”

“But why? What’s holding you back from staying here? Your room is the same, your stuff is still in there!”

“I… I have school tomorrow. And work. And I have a paper I need to touch up.” You half-lied.

“Aw…”

“Alright Scarlett, let her go.” Your mother coaxed, “You have class tomorrow too.”

Scarlett groaned and hugged you, “Fine, fine. I’ll see you Saturday.”

You smiled and hugged her back tightly, kissing her hair and relishing in the embrace. Despite how you felt when she first visited you and for the first part of dinner, you did love your sister to death. She was your best friend in the world when you were kids and even during your teenage years. You were practically twins, even with the five year age gap.

You held your mother tightly, “I love you Mama.”

“I love you too, dear.” Your mother whispered, kissing your cheek and smiling at you, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’ve gotten away from what was holding you back and you’re excelling in life! I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of you.”

“I’m glad you think so, Mama. Really.”

You gave your mother a watery smile before nearly tackling your father, “Daddy!”

Your father chuckled and held you tighter than both your sister and mother, “I’m proud of you, dove. I love you very much and I’m sorry about what I did. It was impulse, it was dumb, and I’ve regretted it ever since.”

You sniffed and held your father even tighter, “I was so mad at you, I was so upset. I cried on Sebastian for days until he cheered me up.”

“How could a broke man like that cheer you up?”

You sighed, “Daddy please, don’t start this. Let’s end this night on a good note.”

You father sighed, relenting, “Yes baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you, Daddy. See you Saturday!”

You kissed your father’s cheek and waved at your family before rushing out and heading for Chris’s apartment.

xXx

“He’s crying again!” Chris whined, putting his hands over his eyes.

Sebastian shook his head and picked up Patch from the floor, turning him to look at him, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Patch blubbered and just cried, leaving Sebastian to narrow his eyes, “You need a new diaper, don’t you?”

“I haven’t changed him, and neither have you, so that might actually be it.”

Sebastian laid Patch on the couch and unbuttoned the bottom of the onesie before gently pulling him to a standing position and checking the back of his diaper.

“No shit… You piss on me?” Sebastian asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Patch just poked his bottom lip out, making Sebastian chuckle. He kissed his cheek before moving to the floor, laying out the baby’s blanket before laying him on there. He looked at Chris.

“Oh, dear husband, please hand me the diaper bag!”

Chris shook his head as he pegged the bag, “I want a divorce, you don’t blow me anymore.”

Sebastian placed his hand on his heart and spoke in his “gay” voice, “After all I’ve done for you! I ink your body, I give you piercings, and it’s half off every time!”

Chris snorted, “Bull fucking shit it’s half off!”

Sebastian snickered and pulled off Patch’s diaper, “Okay, _sometimes_ it’s half off. I have a business to run, not a charity.”

“I know, and I’m proud. You’ve got a good business, you’re doing really well.”

Sebastian smiled and grabbed Patch’s feet with one hand and pulled him up, sliding the new one underneath and wrapping up the dirty one, “Thanks. I can’t take the credit though, (Name’s) the one that convinced me to leave the shit shop and open my own parlor.”

Chris nodded as Sebastian finished changing Patch and clipping him back up, squirting a healthy amount of sanitizer and rubbed, leaning down to kiss his baby and give him Eskimo kisses. Chris blinked as he realized what just happened.

“Where the _hell_ did you learn to change a diaper?!”

The tattoo artist shrugged and picked up his baby, kissing his cheek and cuddling him, “It was just instincts, really.”

“Best damn instincts ever. (Name) has shown me ten thousand times and I still can’t get the hang of it.”

Sebastian shook his head and then there was a knock on the door, making his blue eyes go wide. He made Patch look at him.

“Mama’s here. Daddy has to go now.”

“No go!”

Sebastian smiled softly, “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

Patch smiled, “Okay!”

Sebastian gently kissed his forehead, “I love you Patch. Daddy will see you very soon and we’ll hang out and have lots of fun. But I need you to do me a favor.”

“Fa-vor?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. Don’t tell Mama you met me yet, okay? It’s our secret.”

“Secwet!”

“Good boy. Daddy will see you soon, I promise. I love you.”

“Wuv you Daddy!”

Patch gave his father a little kiss before Sebastian handed the baby over, quickly grabbing his shoes and heading for the fire escape. Chris quickly stood and rushed to the door, Sebastian watching it all from the outside, his eyes fixed on you and Patch.

He lit a cigarette and smiled softly as he blew smoke out, his heart warm and fuzzy after his meeting with his baby. He’d made a huge mistake in leaving you and Patch, and he was damn sure going to rectify it.


	12. Chapter 12

After you left with Patch, Sebastian came back inside. Chris looked at him with a smile.

“Well, baby’s gone. Ready to go out?”

Sebastian rubbed his lips and looked at his reflection in the window before turning back to Chris, “You know what? I’m good. I’ll see you in a few days, I’ve got some changes to make.”

He quickly pulled on his boots and his leather jacket before clapping his friend on the back and rushing out, leaving Chris to look at the door in wonder. He didn’t know what the changes were, but he could only feel like they were good ones.

xXx

You kissed Patch’s cheek as you got him ready. Your father had called you ten minutes ago to make sure there was a fire under your ass and you were getting ready for the party. You smiled at your handsome little man, who was wearing little black converse, khaki shorts, and a black t-shirt.

Coincidentally an outfit his father wore quite often.

You took a deep breath as you fixed your skirt and smoothed out your shirt. This was not only your birthday, but it would be the first time your family found out about your son. You knew it was pointless to hide it any longer, it would just blow up in your face if you tried.

You picked up Patch after checking your lip ring one last time and smoothed on some chapstick, nuzzling your nose into his cheek and grabbing your keys and purse. You let Patch hold your handbag as normal and chuckled as he placed the strap over his shoulder.

“You’re very fabulous today, baby.”

“Fab!”

You giggled and left your apartment, starting the walk to your childhood home.

“Whe’e we go?”

“To see Mama’s Mommy and Daddy.”

“Daddy?”

“My Daddy.”

“Oh…”

Your heart just about broke at the sight of his troubled eyes. You kissed his cheek again and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay sweetheart, as long as you have me, you won’t need a dad. Okay?”

“Otay…”

You gently kissed his forehead and your heart began pounding as you neared the large house. Patch rested his head on your shoulder, completely oblivious to your predicament. He pulled his black and red binky from your bag and placed it in his mouth, making you smile softly.

“You know you’re going to have to get off those completely soon.”

He pulled out his pacifier in shock, “No more binky?”

“No more binky.”

“Aww…”

“Sorry baby. It’s bad for your teeth. I’ve let you use it enough.”

“Aww, man!”

You chuckled and continued walking, Patch inserting the binky back into his mouth. You started walking slower as you saw the green grass of your former home, the picnic table and grill entering your view, the smell of hotdogs and hamburgers invading yours and Patch’s nostrils.

Patch sniffed the air and his stomach rumbled, reminding you of his father, something he did all the time now.

_“God I’m stuffed.” Sebastian said as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his belly._

_“Fatty.” You teased, picking up his plate._

_He smirked and smacked your ass as you walked off, leaving you to screech and shoot him a dirty look. He lilted his head back and laughed, winking at you and looking over at the television._

_“Dude, new Transformers is coming out soon!”_

_You snorted, “Can’t wait for the Cinema Sin video of it.”_

_“Me neither! God I hate those fucking movies.”_

_“Ditto.” You said as you pulled the cupcakes out of the oven. They were in rose-shaped tins and red velvet, Seb’s personal favorite._

_Sebastian sniffed the air and stood up, heading for the kitchen immediately. You giggled, “Unless you want a burnt tongue, I suggest you give it a few minutes. And let dinner digest, yeah?”_

_Sebastian’s stomach growled as he reached for a cupcake, “Psh, I dunno the meaning of the word.”_

You took a deep breath as you walked up the grass approaching your family.

“Sissy!” Scarlett shouted as she stood from the picnic table and ran.

You smiled at your sister and she stopped in front of you, noticing Patch. Your parents noticed the little boy as well, your father raising an eyebrow.

“Who stuck you with babysitting on your birthday?”

“Uh, no one.” You said awkwardly.

“Then why…?” Your mother trailed.

You took another deep breath, “This is my son.”

All three of your family members blinked, Scarlett being the first to break from the frozen state.

“I’m… an aunt?! Oh my god, give him to me!” She made grabby hands for Patch, who reached back for her.

You delicately passed the baby to her, turning to your parents. Your mother blinked again.

“You had a baby and didn’t tell us?”

“I didn’t know how things would go at dinner... I didn’t want to expose him to people he may or may not have ever seen again.”

“I’m a grandmother and you hid that from me? Oh, the horror!” Your mother cried dramatically.

Your father chuckled and looked at Patch, “What’s his name?”

“Patch!” The dark-haired boy called out, his binky now on the table as he chatted with his auntie.

“Patch? That’s an odd name.” Your mother commented.

“His real name is Jev, he just likes being called Patch. It was his first word.”

“Jev? I think that’s the weird one, Mama.” Scarlett joked, winking at you.

You chuckled and sat next to your sister. Turns out you were worried for nothing.

xXx

“You sure about this?”

“Positive.” Sebastian said as he walked down the road, “I’ve been itchin’ to see him on my own terms, not through you. I’m his father. I’ll admit, got a shitty fuckin’ start to fatherhood, but now I know I can do this shit.”

“I’m proud of you. Just don’t be surprised when the bitch slap from hell comes.”

Sebastian laughed, “Same goes to you for tellin’ me where they’re at, asshole.”

xXx

“So his father is…” Your mother started.

“Sebastian.” You sighed, “He walked out when I told him I was pregnant. He said that he didn’t want a family, that growing up in foster care all his life turned him off to it. I can understand on a certain level, but…”

“That bastard.” Your father growled.

You put your head in your hands, “I wish he was here for Patch. I could care less if our relationship existed, I just wish he’d have given our baby a chance to have his father. But he’s gone now, I haven’t heard from his since I was two weeks pregnant and I don’t think I ever will again. And it hurts like hell because I still love that asshole to death, but what can I do?”

“Find him and make him pay child support.” Your mother said simply.

“Mama, finding people in this city isn’t easy. There’s just too many, and for all I know he’s gone. I’ve been in touch with his best friend Chris-“

“Uncle Cw!” Patch shouted.

You chuckled and blew him a kiss, “Yes, Uncle Chris. But anyway-“

Patch gasp and his eyes widened as he bounced on the table, “Daddy!”

You furrowed your brows, “Daddy? Patch-“

“Daddy, Daddy!”

You and your family all looked to where Patch was in unison to see Sebastian, who was standing against a tree, his piercings gone (except for the plugs, though he went down a gauge) and his hair clean, a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows and a black tie on, along with black skinny jeans and his infamous motorcycle boots.

Patch climbed off of the table away from Scarlett and ran to Sebastian, who smiled and knelt down, opening his arms to his little boy, who ran in them eagerly. Sebastian kissed his cheek and stood, cupping his cheek.

“How’s Daddy’s little man?”

You, along with your family, sat in shock as you watched. You suddenly clenched your jaw and stood.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit I made just 'cause: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4006673


	13. Chapter 13

“I want to talk.”

“We had a talk when I was pregnant. One that ended with you abandoning me.” You said, jaw set.

“We need another one.”

“No, we don’t. Put down my son.”

“ _Our_ son.”

“ _My_ son.”

Sebastian sighed, “Are we really doing this?”

“Nope.” You said, taking Patch away from Sebastian and stepping back, “Because you’re going to leave and we’re never going to see each other again.”

“You can’t keep me from him.”

“The hell I can’t.” You snarled.

Scarlett got up and took Patch from you, “We’ll take him inside, let him open your presents…”

Your family all went inside the house, albeit reluctantly on your father’s part. Once alone you slapped Sebastian as hard as you could.

_“Fuck you!”_

“Pretty sure that’s what got us where we are today… Holy _shit_ that _is_ the bitch slap from hell…”

“I cannot believe you. Not only did you abandon me, you think it’s okay, it’s just fucking _okay_ to come into my life again?!”

“Not really, but-“

“There is no fucking but about this, asshole! _You_ left, _you_ made it impossible for me to find you, _you_ left me on my own to raise a fucking baby, and I’ve been doing pretty fucking good for what little I have!”

“(Name), I want to help raise him now.”

“No.” You said firmly, “There is no way in hell you’re gonna do that. He is my son, he doesn’t fucking need you. He has me, and now he has his aunt and grandparents. He has Chris. He doesn’t need you!”

“I need him!” Sebastian shouted, “I need that damn baby in my life, I fuckin’ need him! He has worked himself into my damn heart and I hate being without him! I hate having to wait for Chris to get him from you to spend time with him, I absolutely fuckin’ _detest_ it!”

“Well that’s on you, pal!” You screamed, “That’s karma, mother fucker! Now turn your ass around and leave, and don’t you dare fucking come back, and you sure as hell won’t be seeing him through Chris anymore, I’m gonna make sure of that! You have _no_ right to fucking come to my family’s house on _my_ god damn birthday and demand we work something out so you can see _my_ son, who you haven’t been there for!”

“I want to be there for him!” Sebastian shouted, his eyes wet. “I fucked up and believe me, I’m fuckin’ livin’ with it! But I want to make up for it while I still can! He’s not even one, I have plenty of time to make up for it!”

You growled and stepped forward, “You can _never_ make up for what you did! There’s no making up for eleven months of his life you’ve spent out of his life, you can’t make up for the leaving during my pregnancy! You weren’t there for when he first kicked in the womb, you weren’t there for the ultrasounds, you weren’t there for when I found out what sex he was. You weren’t there for the naming process, you weren’t there in the hospital when I gave birth, you didn’t cut the cord! You didn’t stay up for countless hours into the night to feed him, change him, comfort him, and just listen to him cry. You didn’t hear his first word, didn’t nearly die from exhaustion. I did. I was there for everything. I cried with him for _so_ long because I couldn’t get a moment to myself to let loose and get my frustrations out. I cried myself to sleep every night, that damn Zippo nearly lodged into my fucking hand and heart the entire time. I had to sell a lot of things just to get by when I couldn’t find a job after I quit the strip club. You didn’t give up a damn thing.”

“Technically I gave up the apartment-“

“Oh joy, you gave up the apartment _you_ left! Who had to buy a crib? Buy bottles, bibs, diapers, pacifiers, toys, blankets, clothes, food and _everything_ else?! Who gave up friends, time alone, _you?!_ I did, and I did it alone. And now I’m going to school again, and I have a job that pays pretty decently. Along with raising a little boy that deserves much better than both of us. And he’s a happy little boy. He’s so, so happy. I mean, he’s literally the light of my life, even when he’s fussy and won’t stop crying. Because when he does stop, he’s the happiest, most smiley little boy I’ve ever seen. And I love him _too god damn much_ to let you in and destroy that.”

“What the hell makes you think-“

“That’d you’d ruin that? First time something happens that you can’t control fucking immediately you’d fucking bail! Again! And I will be damned if I let Patch feel that same feeling I had when you left me. We’re done here.”

You turned away and started walking to the house, sniffling and wiping away your tears. _God damn_ him for making you break down just by his presence alone!

“At least let me say goodbye to him.” Sebastian said weakly.

You turned slowly and looked at him, “You have five minutes. Make good use of it.”

You went inside and retrieved your son from your sister, kissing his cheek and walking outside to the tree where Sebastian was. You handed Patch to Sebastian and walked inside, saying nothing as you stared at the clock.

Sebastian bit his lip and moved over to the picnic table, sitting Patch in front of him on top of it and kissing his cheeks. He cupped his baby’s face and let out a shaky breath, looking into his blue eyes.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi Daddy!” Patch said cheerfully.

Sebastian licked his lips, “Daddy has some bad news for you.”

Patch frowned and Sebastian continued, “I’m not gonna be able to see you anymore.”

“Why not?”

Sebastian sighed, “Just ‘cause, baby. Daddy wants to see you, he really, really does, but he just can’t anymore.”

“But… I wan’ see you!”

Sebastian sniffed and he kissed Patch’s dark hair, “I’m gonna miss you so much, baby boy. You’ve made Daddy a better person and I love you to death. I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine, okay?”

“But Daddy…”

A tear fell down Sebastian’s face and he bit his lip, “Shh. No buts, honey. Daddy loves you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that. And as you grow up, you’re not even gonna remember what I look like, and as much as that hurts me, it’s gonna happen anyway. But I love you, and I want you to have this, okay?”

Sebastian reached for his neck and pulled off the silver beaded necklace he wore. He then removed one of his clunky rings, the one with a skull on the ace of spades on it, and slid it onto the necklace, moving it around Patch’s neck and clasping it shut, holding the ring up between them.

“This is Daddy’s favorite ring. And he wants you to have it. And maybe one day when you’re old enough you can wear it on your finger.”

Patch looked at the ring and then his father, “Wuv you.”

“I love you.” Sebastian said as his voice cracked. He held onto Patch tightly, rubbing his back and doing his best to keep the tears at bay.

“I love you, Jev Anthony Cipriano. Nothin’s gonna make me stop, ever.”

Sebastian heard the front door open and cupped Patch’s face once more, pecking his lips and rubbing his nose against his son’s.

“Bye Patch.”

“Bye bye Daddy…”

Sebastian smiled weakly and stood up, waving at Patch before walking away from the house, letting his tears finally fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring: http://shop.arkdesignstudios.com/images/RSL007-004.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

Patch looked at his ring as he held it in his little palm. He was sitting on your lap as you told your family what had been said (that Scarlett couldn’t catch, anyway.) and wiped your eyes often in the process.

“Jev!”

Patch jumped at the sudden use of his real name, looking up at you. You smiled and kissed his forehead, rubbing his back apologetically.

“Sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Iss otay, Mama…”

You sighed and smoothed back his hair, “You want some cake? I’ll let you blow out the candles.”

Patch gasped and smiled, dropping the ring back down. The necklace went to his abdomen, but as he got older it would soon be at his chest height, just like his father…

You grinned back at your baby and kissed his cheek, looking at your family.

“Baby wants cake, and so does Mama!”

xXx

Sebastian sniffed as he slammed his door shut, the tears still falling down his face. This heartbreak… This pain, this _suffering…_

It was the worst he’d ever felt.

Not even his first tattoo or first piercing hurt this much. This was… Raw, emotional pain that he wasn’t trained to deal with.

He looked around his apartment, a vase of flowers Anthony’s mother had given him for his birthday sitting on the coffee table. His sadness evolved into rage as he approached it, picking it up and pegging it at the wall, the sounds of the glass breaking mirroring how his heart did.

 _“Mother fucker!”_ He shouted as he slammed his foot in the glass coffee table, not giving a damn about anything.

Material items could be replaced, Patch could not.

Sebastian went on with destroying his apartment, punching a few holes through the walls, upending his furniture, even breaking some of the glasses in his cupboard. He finally quit when he lost all of his energy, moving to the fridge and pulling out a beer. He popped the lid off and went to sit on his armchair, kicking it back to its original position and leaning back, defeated.

xXx

_Knock, knock, knock!_

You stood from your position on the floor where you were teaching Patch how to play Go Fish and went to the door.

“Hey (Na-“

Cue another bitch slap from hell.

“You. You are in trouble.”

Chris rubbed his face and walked in behind you as you went back to Patch, “I’m guessing he went through with it.”

“Yes. Not only was my birthday party ruined, but now I can’t trust you to be alone with Patch.”

“What, why?”

You handed Patch a five with five goldfish on it as you spoke, “Because you were doing something behind my back you knew I wouldn’t be okay with. You let that bastard see Patch without telling me, and you continued to do it for who knows how long. You should have been honest with me.”

Chris sighed and sat next to Patch, whispering in his ear, “Ask for a three. Anyway,” He said, loud enough for you to hear, “I know what I did was wrong, and it wasn’t intentional. But I did tell you that he would drop by my place on his birthday-“

“And I thought that meant you’d tell him to come back in a few hours, not give him open access to my son!”

“(Name), Patch is his son too.”

“Maybe biologically, but that’s it.”

Chris shook his head, “Sebastian wants to be in his life. He loves Patch, he made it clear the first night he saw him.”

“Maybe he should have considered that when I left for work that night he decided to bail.”

“Did you ever think he wasn’t ready? That he was just scared?”

You set down your cards and looked at Chris, “Of course I did. I was scared too, hell, I still am! But I always hoped he’d come to his senses and come back before it was too late, but he didn’t. He cut off all ties, and I’m not gonna let him mend them.”

“You and your family cut off all ties, yet you’re mending things.”

“They didn’t hurt me like Sebastian did. He abandoned his son, his responsibilities as a father before he could even start.”

“Your family disowned you. That’s still fucked up. And I’m pretty sure I remember who helped you out when you really needed someone.”

You sighed, “Just go away, Chris. I’m not changing my mind, and guilting me isn’t gonna work. I don’t ever want to see him again.”

Chris stood up and went to the door, stopping before leaving, “That doesn’t mean your son doesn’t.”

xXx

Chris knocked on the door to Sebastian apartment, only to get no answer. He cocked an eyebrow and turned the knob, surprised as he let himself in.

“Holy shit…”

It was a wreck. Broken glass, furniture everywhere, couch cushions and pillows all over, holes in the walls…

“What the hell happened?” Chris asked himself as he walked around, careful not to step on any glass.

“Oh nothin’, just can’t see my son anymore.”

Chris turned around to see Sebastian sitting against the wall, beer in hand and eyes red. Chris moved over to him and sat next to him, sighing.

“I went over to see (Name).”

“Scale on one to ten, how bad did it hurt?”

“Three hundred.”

Sebastian snorted, “She let you off easy. Mine still hurts.”

“That was easy? Anyway, I went over there to take them out for ice cream or somethin’, but I got kicked out.”

“Join the club. I’m not ever allowed to see my baby boy again.” Sebastian said stiffly, drinking the last of the beer and throwing it at the wall opposite of him and Chris, watching as it joined the pile of previous bottles thrown.

“What the fuck, man? Stop wrecking your apartment even more.”

“What’s the point, not like Patch is ever comin’ here again!” Sebastian shouted, sniffing as he thought of the little times he had with Patch.

“That’s not true.”

“She said no, what the hell am I gonna do about it?”

Chris made Sebastian look at him, “You’re gonna fight. You wanna see your son?”

“More than anything.”

“Then you fight for him.”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah…” He smiled softly, looking at Chris with a determined face, “I’m gonna fight it.”

“Good.” Chris clapped his back, “Now clean this place up or you’ll lose in a heartbeat. Later!”


	15. Chapter 15

“Daddy!” Patch called.

You sighed. He hadn’t shut up about Sebastian since you got home after the party.

“Honey, stop.”

“I wan’ see Daddy!”

“Daddy isn’t coming back, Patch!” You pinched the bridge of your nose and closed your eyes, frustrated. It’d been three weeks and you were ready to explode.

“Why?!” He screamed, kicking his feet and crying, holding onto his necklace.

“Because!” You shouted back, running your hands through your hair, ready to tear it out now.

_“Why?!”_

“Because he left you! That’s why!”

“You make him!” Patch shrieked. “I wan’ Daddy!”

You grit your teeth and picked him up, moving him to his crib. “Time out, ten minutes!”

You slammed the door as you left your bedroom, falling out on the couch and covering your face. _God damn that man!_

Was this a plan? Did he do this on purpose? Did he want Patch to start to know him, and then know you’d reject him, so you’d be forced to let Sebastian see him because of the incessant whining and crying _for him??_

_Of fucking COURSE he did!_

You rubbed your temples at the sound of Patch screaming, just wishing you could take a fucking break from reality, even if for a moment.

xXx

Sebastian fussed over his hair constantly, walking back and forth through his now patched up apartment. The holes were fixed and the glass replaced the entire place baby-proofed. Now all that was left to do was _go get the damn baby._

He clapped his hands together and looked into the mirror, licking his lips and fussing with his hair once more. At least an hour, _at least one_ was all he was hoping to get. He needed it.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his keys, locking up before rushing to his old apartment. He knocked on the door before he could talk himself out of it, his son keeping him focused. Patch was on the other side of that door, and he’d break it down if he had to to get to him.

You opened the door, rubbing your temple, your eyes closed.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk now that you’ve cursed me out?”

You groaned and tilted your head back, turning around and leaving the door open. Sebastian followed you in, closing the door and listening to his baby’s cries.

“Why is he crying?”

“Because he wants to see _you!”_

Sebastian smiled, “He wants to see me?”

“Ever since that fucking party! Just… Just go see him! He won’t shut the hell up and I just need _silence!”_

Sebastian’s heart rate picked up as he rushed for the bedroom, grinning as he saw his baby boy sitting in his crib. He rushed over and picked up his baby, nearly crushing him to death as he held him.

“Patch!”

Patch stopped crying immediately as he realized who it was, screaming in delight and hugging his father, “Daddy!”

Sebastian kissed his son’s cheek, “It’s me baby boy, Daddy’s back.”

Patch giggled and kissed his father’s cheek. You stood at the doorway, watching the touching reunion. You were still wary of Sebastian, you didn’t know if you could ever trust him again.

You looked down at the Zippo in your hand, turning it over and running your thumb over the ace. You sighed and looked back at the father and son.

“You can have him for an hour plus dinner. Then you bring him back, before eight o’clock, and you can call him tomorrow night. If you want more, you work for it. Can’t get with that then leave, that’s my only offer and it’s up for about two seconds.

“I’ll take it!” Sebastian said quickly, turning to look at you just after you hid the Zippo from his view.

You nodded, “Go wait in the living room, I’ll pack you a bag of some things you’ll need.”

Sebastian nodded and kissed Patch’s cheek as he brushed past you. You sighed and went to pack the bag.

Hopefully this wouldn’t be a mistake… You couldn’t afford to make any more now that Patch was in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short... Filler chap...
> 
> Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrryyyyyyy! (Not sarry.)


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian kissed all over his baby’s face, snickering when Patch tried to pull back.

“Daddy, le’ me gi’e you kiss!”

“No way, I’m giving you kisses!”

Sebastian resumed the constant smooches, chuckling as Patch continued to try and kiss his cheeks. He pouted and crossed his arms, softly glaring at Sebastian, who just laughed and kissed the little pout. He rubbed his nose against his son’s and smiled.

“Wanna go see Daddy’s shop?”

“Whe’e dat?”

“Not too far from Daddy’s house. It’s a tattoo place.”

“Tat-too?”

Sebastian nodded and pointed to his arm, “See those? Those are tattoos.”

Patch giggled and ran his fingers over them, “Coo’! I wan’ one!”

“When you’re sixteen.”

“Seventeen. And a half.” You said as you entered the room, Patch’s black diaper bag filled with things Seb would need.

Sebastian chuckled and stood, taking the bag from you and slinging it over his shoulder. You took Patch from him, (making sure not to touch Sebastian) and kissed his cheeks.

“I love you baby! Mommy will see you later!”

“Bye Mama!” Patch gave you a kiss and instantly reached for his father, who smiled and eagerly took him back.

You pouted on the inside, taking your phone from your back pocket and opening your contact list, handing it to your ex.

“Put in your new number.”

Sebastian smiled and quickly typed in his name and number, saving it and giving it back to you, kissing his son’s cheek after. He took his baby’s little hand and shook it.

“Say bye to Mama one more time before we go.”

Patch waved, still looking at Sebastian. You felt a few tears well up as you moved to kiss his cheek, Sebastian’s cologne filling your nostrils.

_Damn that man!_

Patch wiped away your kiss in favor for one of his father’s, making your heart break.

“I guess I’ll see you two later. Eight sharp. Capisce?”

“Capisce.” Sebastian turned swiftly on his heel, kissing his baby’s cheek as they left.

The second the door was closed you sniffed, two tears falling down your face. You moved into your bedroom and picked up his yellow baby blanket, holding it to your face and sniffing it, more tears falling and wetting your precious baby’s favorite blankie. You laid down on your bed and cradled his blanket to you, your tears still not stopping.

He was so eager to leave you! So… So _ready_ to go, to get away from you! Why?!

 _You_ didn’t leave him! You kept him, chose not to abort him! Sebastian abandoned him, didn’t want him, didn’t try to love him! You did!

And he already favored his father over you!

Your phone buzzed in your back pocket and you pulled it out to see a new message from Sebastian, which contained a picture of him and Patch making kissy faces.

_Missing Mama already._

You smiled softly and set it as his contact ID, cropping it to where Patch was your wallpaper, Sebastian out of it as much as you could manage.

You sniffed and wiped your face, sitting up and looking around your room. You looked at the Zippo you held so near and dear to your heart, picking it up and closing your fist around it, holding it against your left breast and laying down once more, closing your eyes.

_That damn man… I’ll never stop loving him._

xXx

Sebastian unlocked his shop and walked inside, setting the diaper bag on the counter and looking at Patch.

“This is where Daddy works.”

“Coo’!”

Sebastian smiled and kissed Patch’s cheek, walking over to the belly ring cases.

“What do you say we give Mama a late birthday present, huh? Does that sound good to you?”

Patch clapped and nodded, “Yeah, yeah!”

Sebastian smiled sifted through his key ring, picking the one for the belly rings and unlocking it, sliding out a tray of his most expensive and extravagant ones. He set it on the glass counter and set his baby next to them, rubbing his back and pointing to the belly rings.

“Pick whichever one you think Mommy will like.”

Patch smiled and sucked on his thumb as he looked at the rings, picking one up and looking into his father’s blue eyes with his own.

“Dis one!”

Sebastian grinned and took it carefully, “Mommy will love this one. Good choice, baby.”

Patch laughed and watched as his father put away the rings, smiling as he was pulled into his inked arms once more. Sebastian handed Patch the bag with your belly ring and headed out, locking up the shop.

“Dinner time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belly ring: http://s3.amazonaws.com/bellybling/24290-synthetic-blue-opal-chandelier-belly-ring_1_320.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian bounced his baby as they walked to his apartment, dinner in the bag he was carrying with his other hand. Patch giggled through his pacifier, making Sebastian smile. Nothing was more smile-worthy than hearing his son’s giggles.

Patch was holding his fake tattoo he insisted Sebastian buy, and while Sebastian normally scoffed at them, he could make an exception for Patch. The damn boy knew what to do to get what he wanted, something he’d inherited from you, no doubt.

_“Daddy! I wan’ dat!” Patch screeched, pointing to the machine._

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes and looked at the machine, nearly growling at the fake tattoos. As a tattoo artist, he couldn’t help but despise them. They were poor substitutes for the real thing, and if someone wasn’t man enough to brave the pain, then they didn’t deserve a tattoo in his eyes._

_“No way, they’re worthless, Patch. Real ones are worth so much more.”_

_“Too wittle!”_

_“Then I guess you’ll just have to wait, huh?”_

_Patch pouted and crossed his arms, not looking at his father. Sebastian melted immediately, not yet immune to the pouts of the baby like you were._

_“Aw, come on, Patch! Don’t do this to me.”_

_Patch continued to ignore his father, making Sebastian sigh._

_“Fiiiiine.” He groaned._

_“Yay!” Patch screeched, clapping his hands happily. He kissed Sebastian’s cheek and hugged his head, giggling once Sebastian began to pretend eating his stomach._

_“Ahh! Daddy, no!”_

_Sebastian laughed and walked over to the machine, popping in two quarters and letting Patch turn the crank and open the latch. Sebastian picked up the fake tattoo and laughed at it as he moved to grab dinner._

_“Mommy’s gonna get a kick out of this.”_

Sebastian sat down on the floor at the coffee table, Patch sitting in his lap as he leaned against the couch. _Tattoo Rescue_ was on, and the baby absolutely refused to sit anywhere he couldn’t see the television, so the lap of his father it was. Not that Sebastian minded. He didn’t mind one bit.

He was used to it…

_“Sebby!” You shouted as you came from your bedroom, freshly showered._

_You ran up to him and jumped on him, giggling as he let out a grunt. You sat up in his lap cross-legged, blowing a raspberry on his cheek and tying your hair up into a bun._

_Sebastian smirked and poked your armpits, making your screech._

_“Stop it, Seba! I’m trying to put my hair up!”_

_Sebastian laughed and placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to land a kiss on your lips. You smiled and rubbed your nose against his, leaning back and touching the floor with your head and hands, your tank top lifting up to reveal a jewelry-less belly._

_Sebastian frowned, “Where’s your piercing?”_

_“Forgot to put it back in. I want a new one though.”_

_Sebastian barked out a laugh, “You have an entire arsenal of them!”_

_“And I want more!”_

_Your lover just shook his head and undulated his hips a bit, “Well since you’re in such a compromising position-“_

_“Mother Nature’s making her rounds. Maybe next time.”_

_Sebastian groaned and helped pull you up, turning around with your back to his front. You grabbed the remote and began channel surfing._

_“You know, there’s an empty space right next to me.”_

_You shrugged, “You’re more comfortable.”_

_“Even with my boner poking you?”_

_You smirked and turned to face him, “Especially with your boner poking me.”_

Sebastian kissed Patch’s cheek as they ate their dinner, Patch a little pizza and him a Philly cheese steak. Patch chewed his food and leaned into his father’s chest, completely immersed in the show. Easily his favorite now, next to _Paw Patrol._

Sebastian rubbed the baby’s belly and watched the program with him, his mind wandering to you as a woman with a particularly bad tramp stamp appeared.

Would you get rid of or cover up yours? He hoped not, that was his favorite one to do…

He sighed and took a bite of his food, the napkin he had placed on Patch’s head as a joke catching a piece of the steak that had fallen from the sub. He chuckled and ate that piece, still thinking of you.

He already had Patch now in his life, but he wanted you _back_ in it. And he wanted you bad.


	18. Chapter 18

You sighed as you went to open the door. Whoever was there was knocking a bit too loud for your liking…

Your eyes went wide, “What are you guys doing here?”

There your family was smiling at you with blinding smiles.

“Surprise visit!” Scarlett shouted, pushing past you. “Where’s my nephew?”

You sighed and let your parents in, sitting on the couch with them.

“Patch is with his father.”

Your mother blanched, “You mean… You just let him?”

“Patch wouldn’t stop crying about him, and he came over about an hour ago, and I was _so fed up_ with the crying! So I told him he could take him for a little while. Patch loves him, and as much as I hate it, Sebastian is in his life now, and back in mine…” You mumbled, standing to get drinks.

Your father furrowed his brows as your tramp stamp was revealed.

“The hell is above your ass?!”

You sighed and placed your head in your hands, never turning.

“It’s a… tramp stamp, Daddy.”

Scarlett bounced up from her spot and lifted your shirt, examining it.

“Wow… It goes halfway up your back!”

“I know. Took a year before it was finally completed.”

“But why?” Your mother asked, completely perplexed.

“Because tattoos take a lot. They cost a lot of money, and then you have to give it time to heal, and there was always more I wanted to add. And my pain tolerance wasn’t very good back when I got it. Course, after having a baby, that tattoo was nothing.”

“That’s not what she meant.” Your father said, “How the hell could you taint your beautiful skin like that? Those are permanent, (Name)!”

“I know.” You said, slowly angering. “But I trusted Sebastian, I’ve seen him work, I know how dedicated he is. Especially whenever he gave me a tattoo. I knew it’d be perfect, and it is.”

“But why there? Tramp stamps are-“

“I know what they are!” You shouted, turning around. “The telltale sign of a whore! Well guess what? I was a whore! I was a fucking stripper, dating a tattoo artist! The first belly ring I bought was two people having sex! Hell, I had sex with Sebastian right after he pierced my damn belly button!”

Your family looked shocked at the revelation, making you shake your head. “You don’t understand. I’m not the precious little baby you wanted me to be. I fucked up a lot, I know. But this tattoo is something I’m proud of, something Sebastian is proud of. It’s art. The body is a canvas just waiting to be painted on, Mama. And if you can’t understand at least that, then I don’t think we need to take this reuniting thing any farther.”

Your mother nodded and remained silent, your father too stunned to speak. You sighed and walked into the kitchen, rubbing your temples and going for some pain relievers, your words still in your head.

_Sebastian kissed your back as he shaded. You smiled softly and rested your hands on your forearms._

_“How’s it lookin’?”_

_“Beautiful…” Sebastian murmured, his eyes trained on his needle. He lived for this line of work, he could never go to another._

_“I’m sure. All of your tattoos are amazing.”_

_Sebastian smiled softly and continued to work, “Well, darling, I don’t want to be known as the guy that gives shitty tattoos. I want to be proud of my work, not just the profit I make. I’ve seen and patched up some pretty shitty tattoos, and I don’t want to be the asshole to **give** one of those tats. The body is a precious canvas, a work of art always needing more paint. And I value the privilege of being someone that can transform the body, especially yours.”_

_“That’s… Really poetic, babe.”_

_He wiped off some ink and shrugged, “To me, it’s the truth. I’m proud of my work and that’s how I can express it.”_

_“I’m proud of it too. That’s why I’m letting you do this.”_

_Sebastian smiled and stood, moving to kiss you. “And I am honored.”_

Scarlett walked into the kitchen and embraced you, “I like it. It’s pretty.”

You smiled softly and turned, embracing your baby sister and kissing her blonde hair. “Thank you Sissy.”

She smiled and kissed your cheek, “I know Mom and Dad are a little bent out of shape over it, but just ignore them.”

“Believe me, I am. I’ve been doing it for years.” You joked.

Scarlett laughed and hugged you one more time before there was a knock on your door. Just as you and Scarlett were moving to the living room, your father answering the door.

“No, Daddy!” You shouted, knowing just who was at the door.

Too little, too late unfortunately, for your father had opened the door and was glaring at the father of your child. You sucked your teeth and Scarlett bit her lip in anticipation. On the couch your mother was indifferent, though you could see the contempt she held for Sebastian in your eyes.

Sebastian glared right back, “Excuse me, I’m dropping off my son.”

Before your father could speak you went and collected Patch, allowing Sebastian inside. Patch gasped when he saw his aunt, making grabby hands for her. Scarlett quickly took her nephew and retreated to the single bedroom to play with him, sensing the storm brewing in the living room.

Sebastian set the diaper bag on the ground and handed you a brown paper bag. You took it carefully and looked inside, pulling it out with wide eyes.

“Oh my god…”

“Patch picked it out. I took him to the parlor-“

“You took a baby to a tattoo shop?!” Your mother shrieked.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, “Yeah, I did. I took _my_ son to where I work, showed him around, and let him pick out a late birthday gift for his mother. Something I noticed you assholes didn’t do.”

Your father stepped forward, ready to punch Sebastian, but you stepped in between them.

“Stop it! Sebastian, I think you should go-“

“I actually really need to talk to you.” He said, his blue eyes pleading.

You nearly caved then, but then your father spoke up.

“We didn’t know about the baby, you did!”

“And I’ve acknowledged that I fucked up! Kinda like you and your wife did.”

“Our reasons were completely different!” Your mother defended, standing herself.

“Okay? Still came out with the same outcome. She had nothing when you disowned her. She only had me. And then I left her with a baby on the way. But she was still hurt, she felt abandoned, and she swore to never forgive you guys, and I’m positive she did with me!”

“Who said you know how my daughter operates?” Your father challenged.

“I think the seven years we spent together says something.” Sebastian growled.

“Stop it!” You shouted, turning to your ex. “Sebastian, I’m sure what you want to talk about can wait-“

“It can’t!”

“I’m pretty sure it can wait until tomorro-“

“I still love you! And I want you back!”

You all froze, and then he kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo: http://tattooton.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Sexy-Lower-Back-Tattoos-for-Women-5.jpg


	19. Chapter 19

You could have melted during that kiss. You missed his lips on yours, absolutely hated how you could only pine for those sinful pink petals on yours. You pressed yours back, forgetting everything and everyone around you.

Your parents, Scarlett, Patch…

Your eyes popped open and you pulled away, licking the taste of his lips off, and looking away towards your bedroom, where Scarlett was standing with Patch in her arms, both looking wide-eyed at you. You averted your attention to your parents, your mother scandalized and your father still angry. You rubbed your lips together and looked at Sebastian.

“Um… You should… You should tuck Patch in.”

Sebastian nodded and went to take Patch from his aunt. You didn’t make eye contact with your parents as you spoke.

“I’ll… I’ll see you another time.”

“You’re not actually considering-“ Your mother started.

“Let’s go Mom, let’s see if there’s a new movie on tonight! Bye Sissy, love you!” Scarlett quickly kissed your cheek and ushered your parents out, leaving you alone in the living room.

You licked your lips and moved to the only bedroom, watching as Sebastian held his little boy in his arms, softly singing him to sleep. Patch’s eyes were droopy as his father’s soft voice lullabied him to sleep, but he was determined to not go to sleep. Because if he went to sleep…

That meant Daddy wasn’t going to be there when he woke up.

“Go to sleep, baby…” Sebastian whispered with a soft smile.

“No…” Patch whined softly, yawning after.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his son’s forehead, “You’re tired. Go to sleep, it’s bed time…”

“But… You won’ be he’a…”

Sebastian sighed and noticed you, swallowing thickly. You walked to your ex and your child, looking at the little one.

“Mama…”

“Patch baby, it’s time to go to bed.”

“Want Daddy… Stay…”

“Daddy can’t stay, baby.” Sebastian said softly.

“Why?” Patch asked sleepily.

You reached for Patch’s face and gently ran your finger down his nose, barely grazing it. You didn’t know why, but that always made him fall asleep when he was in this state.

Try as he might, Patch couldn’t deflect the sleep burying him and he finally fell asleep. Sebastian kissed his cheek and gently placed him in his crib, pulling his baby blanket over him and looking at you.

You gestured for the living room and Sebastian nodded, leading the way. He sat on the familiar loveseat and looked at you, watching as you sat down next to him, curling your legs underneath you and resting your head on your fist.

“(Name)-“

You shook your head and placed a finger over your mouth, silencing him. He nodded and you inhaled through your nose, closing your eyes and thinking. Patch would throw one hell of a fit the next morning if Sebastian wasn’t there for breakfast and _Paw Patrol_.

“Will you stay the night tonight?”

Sebastian blinked, “You… You want me to stay the night?”

You nodded, “Patch wants you to be here in the morning, and I’m pretty sure you want to see him anyway.”

Sebastian nodded vigorously, “Yeah, of course. Shop’s closed tomorrow, so I can stay all day.”

You nodded once and licked your lips, “Alright. Patch sleeps all throughout the night now, you lucky bastard, so don’t worry about him waking up at two a.m. He’ll be up at seven though, so be ready. You have first shift.”

Sebastian grinned, “I’ll take it gladly.”

You nodded and stood, going to the closet and tossing him a blanket and his Stewie pajama bottoms.

“These were in the wash when you left.”

Sebastian nodded and set them to the side, standing up and bringing you in his inked up arms, rubbing your back as he hugged you. He pulled away a bit and pressed his lips to yours, your lips responding with a light push back.

“Good night.” He murmured against your lips.

All you could do was nod and move into your bedroom, holding the Zippo to your chest and lying down in your bed, wondering where the _hell_ your life was going now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than five chapters left for this story! Are you excited?


	20. Chapter 20

You woke up, feeling fresh and rejuvenated. You hadn’t slept in since Patch was born, and it was a virtue you could now.

With Sebastian here, doing his fatherly role…

You stood and pulled on your robe, brushing your teeth quickly and brushing your hair out, even sliding a little bit of lip gloss over your lips. You didn’t really know why, but looking like a _total_ bum was really turning you off, knowing Sebastian was just outside of the walls of your bedroom.

You opened the door and were struck with the scent of eggs and bacon, and… Cinnamon rolls? _Oh_ , someone wanted something!

You smiled at Patch as he sat on his father’s lap, watching _Paw Patrol_ and eating his cereal. Sebastian looked up at you and mouthed.

“My legs have been asleep for an hour.”

You laughed, “I forgot about the marathon. Looks like you’re screwed.”

He pouted and looked towards the kitchen, “It’s sitting in the oven, all warm for you.”

You smiled softly and walked to the kitchen, pulling out the breakfast your ex made you. You grabbed a fork and a water bottle, joining the boys on the couch and noticing Sebastian was shirtless.

“Where’s your shirt?”

“Somewhere around here. Patch decided to smash an egg against it.”

You nearly choked on some bacon at that, Sebastian hitting his hand against your back a few times. His hand rested there after you were alright, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“You made cinnamon rolls. You want something from me.”

Sebastian nodded without looking over, “Mhm.”

“And that would be?”

Sebastian looked over with his crooked grin, “A date.”

“We have a young child, there’s no time for dating.”

“Bullshit. Chris can babysit.”

“He babysits often. Give him a break.”

“Your sister is more than ready to.”

“And you know this how?”

Sebastian smirked, “Because she called me two hours ago. She’ll be here at three.”

xXx

You sighed as you watched Patch sleep. Sebastian had gone home to get ready for the date (which you hadn’t accepted, but then again, you didn’t decline) and Scarlett had called ten minutes ago saying she was on the way.

Were you really ready to get back into this with him? He left you behind, alone, with a baby on the way. And now he just waltzed back in, and it was as if he never left, though he clearly did. He wasn’t there for pretty much Patch’s entire life, and he came up out of nowhere, demanding he be in Patch’s life and then being your boyfriend again. Who was he to do that?

You heard furious taps on the door and went to answer it, being greeted by a small, smiling blonde.

“Sissy! We have to get you all pretty!”

“What, I’m not pretty now?”

“Cute, but not date material.”

You sighed and moved over, letting your sister inside. “Scar, I don’t even know if I want to go.”

“Exactly, so we’ll get you dressed and you’ll realize you want to go.”

“Scarlett, level with me for a sec, please?”

Scarlett sighed and set down her makeup bag, sitting on the couch. She opened her arms and you sat on her lap, snuggling your face into her neck.

“I love him. But he left me. And I won’t ever forget that.”

“(Name), forgive and forget. I know it’s hard to, considering there was a baby involved, but he loves you. And I know he does. He wants to step up, and he wants to give Patch the proper home life he deserves. As in, Mommy and Daddy are together, living in the same place, and hell, maybe another sibling down the road.”

“Scarlett, we’re fucked up. I have a tramp stamp-“

“A very beautiful, delicate piece of work.”

“I was a stripper, he’s a tattoo artist. He smokes, I used to smoke, we drink, and anything else that suggests we shouldn’t even be parents is us. Patch will never have a proper home life.”

Scarlett took your face in her hands, “Maybe from Mom and Dad’s point of view it isn’t proper, but that doesn’t mean it’s not. He’ll have a loving family that will do any and everything for him. I say that’s what a real proper home life is. You’ll accept him no matter what, unlike two parents I happen to know.”

You sighed and closed your eyes, “I just feel like he’s getting off easy.”

“Is he? For the rest of his life, he’ll have to remember he left this life that he already loves. That shame won’t go away. And if you really think that’s not enough, you can take away his sex privileges for until you get married or something.”

“He doesn’t want to get married.”

Scarlett shrugged, “He’s already changed so much, what makes you think that hasn’t changed?”

You sighed and smiled softly, “Am I going on a date or not?”

Scarlett grinned, “Yes!”

xXx

Sebastian knocked on the door with a smile. He’d been waiting all day for this date, and it was finally time! He was going to change, more than he already had, so you’d deem him good enough for your good books again. He knew how bad he had messed up, but he didn’t care. He’d make it better. He wouldn’t be able to erase what he had done, but he could forget it as much as he could. He could move on from it, and he wouldn’t forgive himself for it ever, he really thought you could. Somewhat, at least.

The door opened and there was Scarlett, pulling him in immediately and running her hands through his hair. “Ugh! Why is your hair always so fluffy?! Tame it!”

Sebastian laughed, “Impossible, Scarlett.”

She snorted, “Wait until I get the time to really get my hands on it.”

He chuckled and she matted it out as much as she could, smoothing out his clothes and smiling.

“Someone cleans up nice.”

“Hey, I look nice all the time.”

“Not when I caught you fucking in my sister’s room back home-“

“Hey, hey, hey! I was mid-orgasm, what did you expect?”

“Daddy!”

Sebastian’s attention was immediately removed from Scarlett and he rushed to the bedroom, smiling at his son, who stood and used the bars of his crib as support. He went over and picked him up, kissing his cheek with a loud _Smack!_

“You back!”

“For now. Daddy’s leaving soon.”

Patch pouted, “Why?”

Sebastian grinned, “Because Daddy’s taking Mommy out tonight. You’re gonna stay here with Auntie.”

Patch clapped, “Auntie!”

Sebastian chuckled and kissed his son’s nose, hugging him.

“I love you so much, baby boy…”

Patch wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, “Wuv you!”

You watched as your son and his father embraced from the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom, nearly bringing a tear to your eye. You couldn’t cry though, Scarlett would kill you for ruining her hard work. Instead you just smiled softly and finished smoothing out your outfit, turning to stand in the doorway.

“How do I look?”

The boys looked over at you and Sebastian whistled.

“One hot mama, that’s for sure. I’m digging the belly button ring.”

You moved your hand to the little stars, moving them in your hand.

“Yeah… Are we going now?”

Sebastian nodded and followed you out into the living room. You slipped on your coat before you took your son from him and kissed his cheeks, squeezing the life out of him, though his attention had been reverted to the television.

“ _Tat!”_

Sebastian laughed and ruffled his hair. You gave Scarlett the baby and Sebastian took your hand, not another word being said as he led you out of the apartment building.

“So where are we going?”

Sebastian looked over with a small smile, “Movies. And then the park.”

“It’ll be dark by then.”

Sebastian chuckled and pulled you closer, moving his hand to your waist and squeezing.

“How else would we stargaze?”

You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder. You were glad Scarlett convinced you to do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter? One more chapter.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4093059
> 
> Belly button ring: http://www.justpiercings.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/stomach-piercing-19.jpg


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian’s arm was around your shoulders as the previews played, the popcorn nestled between your thighs. You turned your head and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, laying your head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and squeezed your shoulder.

“You just can’t resist warming up to me.”

You snorted, “Only because it’s cold in here.”

“Sure, sure.” He smirked. You rolled your eyes and sipped on your soda, nuzzling your face into him and taking in his scent.

“I missed you…” You said quietly.

Sebastian kissed your hair, “I missed you too. Believe me, I wanted to come back-“

“Shh!” Some guy behind you hissed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and simply flipped him off, kissing your cheek after. “I’m not in the mood for a fight tonight. We’ll talk later.”

You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around him. Before Patch, Sebastian would have been on defense mode, standing and asking if the guy wanted to take it outside. But now he just ignored it and chose to stay with you in the seats, snuggling up to each other.

He really had changed a lot.

xXx

Sebastian kissed your temple after leaving the theatre, your hands locked and fingers intertwined. You bit your bottom lip with a smile, blushing slightly. Even though it was dark, the lights allowed Sebastian to see the red spreading across your cheeks.

“Aww, you’re a school girl now!”

“Am not!”

“Looks like it. I mean, school girls blush. I haven’t seen you blush in a long time.”

“… Shut up!” Your face flushed darker.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed your cheek, leading you into the familiar park. It was pretty empty, except for a few people walking through it as a shortcut. You took off your jacket and laid it out under the tree, Sebastian doing the same. You laid down on your jackets and looked at the sky, the twinkling stars reflecting in your eyes.

You curled into his side, one of his arms moving to behind your back, the other bending to support his head. You placed your hand on his abdomen, looking up at the starry night sky.

“You know, these stars are beautiful and all, but I prefer the ones hanging out of your belly button.”

You snorted and shook your head fondly, hiding your face in his chest. He chuckled and rubbed the exposed area of your back, looking back up at the sky.

“You know, when you left, I was miserable.”

Sebastian sighed and kept looking at the sky. “Admittedly, I was too. A few days after I abandoned you I couldn’t even look at myself in the mirror. I was ashamed. I was being a pussy, leaving you because you were pregnant. I should’ve been happy, _ecstatic_ even, but I wasn’t. I was scared and angry, and now that I look back, it was pointless. I thought because of who I was I wasn’t supposed to have kids. Thought I wasn’t meant to be a family man, y’know?

But I was wrong. I love Patch, he’s easily the greatest thing to happen to me. And I’m glad I was able to get in his life when I did, because if he got any older, I’d have been fucked. I love my little boy, and I will always be there for him. Just like I’ll always be here for you.

I’ve got a lot to learn, I know. But that’s why I have you by my side, and that’s what’s really gonna keep me going. I don’t know how the fuck I didn’t see it back then. When you’re by my side, I can do anything. I can have a family as long as I have you. I can run a business as long as I have you. Own a car, a house, a pet… All with you by my side. And I’m never leaving you again.”

You teared up as Sebastian spoke. It wasn’t often he got on an emotional level as this, much less _spoke about it_ , and you couldn’t believe he was even now. It was so rare, such a myth, you could hardly believe it. Sebastian did something unforgivable when he left you and Patch, and you swore to hate him until the end of your days, but you couldn’t. You loved him too much. And he loved you.

“So I guess what I’m saying is-“ Sebastian said, breaking you out of your thoughts, reaching into his pants pocket. “That I want to be tied down. I _want_ to be yours forever. _I want to get married.”_

You looked up at him with a gasp, not believing it. He…

“You wanna get married?”

Sebastian nodded with a grin and opened up the box. Inside was a white ring with a blood red stone, two skulls on either side of it. You smiled and felt the tears, nodding and holding your hand out. Sebastian licked his lips and grinned, sliding it on and kissing you.

You looped your fingers through his hair, the ring sending a thrill down both of your spines. You ruined your perfect makeup as the happy tears flowed, but you didn’t even care. You were _engaged!_ Your parents wouldn’t be happy, but you didn’t even fucking care. You’d be happy, Sebastian would be happy, and most importantly, _Patch would be happy._

You pulled away and grinned, “We have to go tell our baby boy Mommy and Daddy are getting married!”

xXx

You burst into the apartment, Sebastian in tow. Scarlett and Patch jumped as they sat on the floor, playing whatever game they decided to entertain themselves with. You picked Patch up and kissed his cheek, hugging the life out of him. Sebastian grinned and joined in on the hug, kissing his son’s cheek and then you.

A family, together. And nothing, _nothing_ would ever break it.

 

xXx

(Epilogue; One Year Later)

Sebastian thunked his ring on Patch’s head as he walked into the kitchen, passing his son on his way to you.

Patch pouted and rubbed his head, “Daddy! Dat hurt!”

Sebastian stuck his tongue out and you rolled your eyes fondly as you cooked dinner. “I don’t know if I can leave you two alone ever. You’ll kill each other!”

“Come on, the worst that’ll happen is he gets a fake tattoo.”

You laughed, “Like the one you got him? The one that said “MOM” in the heart?”

Sebastian shivered in disgust, “Yes. And Patch has learned that fake tattoos are bad. Right, baby?”

“Yep!” Patch shouted from his booster, coloring.

You chuckled and moved to kiss your husband. He placed his hands on your hips and rubbed your belly, admiring the growing bump.

“Two months. I’ve beaten my record.” He smirked, bringing you to roll your eyes.

There were three light, quick raps at the front door, and before either of you had the damn thought to move, Scarlett was in your kitchen, jumping up and down.

“Sissy!”

You laughed and hugged your sister, your parents coming into view behind her. You smiled at them, eyeing the cookies your mother brought. She chuckled and handed them to you, watching as you tore the top off and tossed it behind you, Sebastian catching it and setting it on the counter.

You placed one on Patch’s plate before stuffing one into your mouth, Sebastian coming up next to you and wrapping an arm around your waist.

“So do we get the big news now or after dinner?” Your mother asked sweetly.

You and Sebastian looked at each other with a grin before looking back at your parents and Scarlett.

“Baby number two is on the way!”

Scarlett screamed and hugged you tight, while your mother went and embraced Sebastian. They’d warmed up to him quite a bit after the engagement. You all looked at your father after a moment, who had been quiet.

“Daddy?”

“Pops?” Sebastian asked carefully.

Your father smiled slightly, “Just don’t leave this one and you’re fine.”

Sebastian grinned, “I already beat my record!”

You snorted and facepalmed, “We’re so fucked up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this journey is over.
> 
> Damn.


End file.
